Middle Of Nowhere
by PeppermintAmortentia
Summary: "You'll be fine, Aria. It's only a few weeks. Besides, you'll have Cato with you." I almost wanted to laugh at how ironic that statement really was. I didn't have Cato; not even in the weakest of terms. - Aria finds herself out of the arena, but can't help but feel as though part of her will never come out. The fact that Cato is confusing as ever, isn't helping her sanity. Cato/OC
1. Beginnings X Chapter One

"Aria. Aria! Wake up!"

I fluttered my tired eyes open, pushing myself up in my bed. I used the back of my hand to brush some of the sweat-covered hair off of my forehead. Aimlessly, I rubbed at my eyes, the bags under them growing with each restless night.

"What was it this time?" A gentle voice asked, making me look up at the boy before me. His messy brown hair was hanging loosely around his face, his green eyes shining in the morning sun coming through the window.

"I told you to stop using that key to get inside." I mumbled hoarsely, bringing my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. He sighed, staring down at me from his standing position. "Really, Aria? This again?"

I pushed myself up and out of bed, walking past him towards the bathroom. "You have grease on your face, Zander." I mumbled, before shutting the bathroom door to him groaning.

I turned on the shower, before looking at myself in the mirror. My long blonde hair had long since lost its luster, and now laid limply down my back. I was thinner than before, my skin also more pale then it had been previously.

My face was barely recognizable to me. Dark bags were under my eyes from the almost complete lack of rest over the past months. My lips were dry and cracked, and the freckles dusted across my nose and cheeks were virtually invisible with the pale tone of my skin.

I looked like a different person.

_You are a different person._

I shook my head, climbing in the shower and turning it on with ease, the panel controlling it no longer a foreign contraption to me. I showered quickly, before climbing out and drying off with a towel.

I entered my room, slipping on the cloths Zander put out on my bed for me. This had become sort of a routine, lately. Zander would come over and wake me up, lie out some cloths, and then make up some stupid excuse as to why he was there in the first place.

We both knew why he was actually here though.

_To make sure I haven't gone completely off the deep end._

_Or killed myself._

_Either or._

I slowly made my way down the stairs, now dressed in a loose white t-shirt and some beige shorts ending at my knees. I ran a hand through my damp hair, sitting down on one of the stools in the kitchen, Zander rummaging through my fridge.

"Hungry?" He asked in a chipper tone, looking over at me with a lopsided smile.

"Am I ever hungry?" I asked in a bored tone, yawning and placing my elbows on the counters, before resting my chin in my hands. He sent me a look, before pulling out some eggs and other things, cooking away.

"You need to eat more, Aria. Or you're going to wither away." He commented, looking over his shoulder at me, before turning back to the stove.

_Maybe I want to wither away._

I kept my comment to myself, sighing before speaking again. "Why are you here anyway?"

He turned around towards me, shrugging. "Officially, I'm fixing your fridge."

I glanced over at my fridge, which was working absolutely fine. I dragged my eyes back over to Zander, speaking. "And unofficially?"

He shifted his gaze away from me, back to the eggs, saying, " I wanted to make sure you were alright. I mean, with tomorrow and everything."

I took in Zander's appearance as he spoke softly. He was wearing a pair of tattered pants and a grease stained work shirt, a pair of heavy-duty boots on his feet. His green eyes were shining, per their usual, his tan skin making them pop.

Zander worked as the handy man for the Victors Village, although, he mainly hung around my house. At first it was annoying, as you would imagine it would be. I wanted to be left alone.

But he had grown on me, although I would never admit that to him. In the past months, he's been basically the only person I've spoken too; my only remaining form of comfort.

_The only thing keeping me from insanity, most likely._

"I'm fine." I said stiffly, taking one of the plates from him and handing him a fork for his. I shoveled a small bite in my mouth, him watching to make sure I ate at least half of it before he started in on his. " That's convincing, Ar."

I sent him a look, before saying "I'm fine, Zander. As fine as I'm going to be."

He sighed at this, but didn't respond, going back to eating. After a few moments, he spoke up again. He never did like silence, much to my dismay at times.

"Have you heard anything about your dad?"

I glanced over at one of the pictures of him on the wall, his stern face holding a very rare smile. " Nothing." I replied softly, looking back at him and taking a short breath, before taking his empty plate over to the sink, tossing out the remaining contents from mine.

"I can do those." He said, moving to stand. I glared at him, saying, "I'm perfectly capable of washing my own dishes, Zander. Go sit or something." He smirked at my attitude, before walking off into the living room.

I sighed, quickly washing the dishes, my mind wandering a bit about tomorrow.

_Six months have moved by so quickly._

In truth, I was dreading tomorrow. Sure, here I wasn't exactly living life to the fullest, but I had Zander to keep me sane. I had the fleeting chance that my dad was going to walk through that door one day soon.

On the victory tour, I'll have nothing, other than pretty cloths and vibrant capitol escorts and stylists. And then of course, there was Cato.

_Cato._

_The person I've been completely shoving out of my mind for the past six months._

I bit my lip, turning off the tap and leaning against the counter, my head pointed down towards the floor. I wasn't sure I could handle seeing Cato, let alone handle the glares and cold comments he was sure to send my way.

_Don't forget the fake relationship you've forced him into._

I groaned, resisting the urge to scream, instead gripping the counter so hard my knuckles turned white and grew numb, the edge of the counter slicing into the skin of my palm.

_I can't do this._

"Aria. Stop." I heard Zander say behind me, resting his hands over mine, trying to pull them away from the counter. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I can't do this." I mumbled softly, tears threatening to spill from my eyes and onto the perfect tiled floor.

"Aria, look at me. Come on, Ar." Zander said, peeling me off the sink and around to face him. I clenched the fabric of his shirt in my hands, resting my forehead against his shoulder. "I can't. I can't." I repeated, my voice cracking as the tears started to fall.

He sighed, wrapping an around my waist to pull me closer into him, his other hand stroking my hair. "You'll be fine, Aria. It's only a few weeks. Besides, you'll have Cato with you."

_Cato._

I almost wanted to laugh at how ironic that statement really was. I didn't have Cato; not even in the weakest of terms. His words still rang out in my mind from that day on the train.

_Some girl._

I didn't respond to him, sniffling a bit to try and relax myself. Zander pulled back a bit, grabbing my face in his worn, calloused hands. He pecked a kiss on my forehead, smiling softly. " Can I get a smile?"

I glared at him, saying, "Stop."

"I'm not letting you go until you smile, Arianna Reynolds." He said defiantly, a playful glint on his handsome face. I rolled my eyes, smiling weakly nonetheless. He smiled triumphantly, releasing me and ushering me out towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slipping on my plain sandals by the door, looking up at him.

"You're gonna help me fix Beetee's stove." He said, grabbing my hand and tugging me outside and down the road. I rolled my eyes, but gripped his hand back, following him.

_Enjoy this, Aria._

_Because tomorrow, this all ends._

[-]

Hello Readers New and Old :D

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of " Middle of Nowhere", even if it is really mostly a set up chapter! The next one will be a bit more exciting, trust me

So it seems our dear Aria is falling apart! What do you guys think of Zander? And how do you think Aria will react to seeing Cato again? Tell me in your review!

Let's get this story off right with lots of reviews, guys :D

Don't forget to add this story to your alerts/favorites!

See you guys in Chapter Two(:

-Becca(:


	2. Goodbye Hello X Chapter Two

" What's the guy's name again? Neal?" Zander asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

I glanced back at him, saying " No, Zander. Nyall. Ny-All." He sent me a look as I talked to him like a child, before he went back to rummaging through my fridge.

"Do you just come here to eat all my food?" I asked with a messy rose eyebrow. My prep team was surely going to scream at me for letting them get so out of hand, but quite honestly, I don't care.

_I don't care at all._

"No. I come over to see my wonderful friend, Aria." He said with a sweet smile, before dipping his head back in the fridge and pulling out a carton of some orange colored juice.

I folded my arms across my chest, watching him. " The food's a bonus." He said finally, taking a sip from the carton and glancing at me.

I opened my mouth to speak, only for a loud banging on the door to stop me. I snapped my mouth shut, paling slightly as reality hit me.

_They were here._

_My time was up._

Zander came over to me, pushing me towards the door. "Relax, Aria. Your gonna be fine."

I nodded, despite the fact that I clearly didn't believe him. My hand hovered over the door handle, banging still coming from the other side of the door.

_I can't do this._

"You can do this, Aria. I'll be right here." Zander said gently, placing a hand on my small shoulder. I nodded again, taking a deep breath before pulling the door open.

Belladonna's hand stopped mid-air. " About time! Did you not hear me? I've been out here for mi-"

Belladonna stopped talking, finally looking at me, her face contorting slightly at my appearance. Nyall and the prep team popped up beside her, their faces showing the same expression.

I couldn't really blame them for the expressions. I was dressed in a pair of baggy gray pants, an extremely oversized white grease stained t-shirt hanging all the way down to my knees. My hair was a tangled mess in a bun, and the bags under my eyes were as dark as ever.

"Hi." I said softly, my voice cracking a bit. I winced at the sound, Zander giving my shoulder another squeeze. Belladonna cleared her throat, straightening up at the sight of Zander. I couldn't really blame her. Most girls had that reaction to him.

Belladonna looked different, a vibrant blue wig pilled on top of her head. She was wearing an obnoxiously bright pink dress, which had a ruffle train at least a foot long. Her heels clacked as she made her way inside, the sound so familiar to my ears.

The rest of the team came in, before I shut the door. " This is Zander." I said, my voice thankfully not cracking this time. Nyall nodded, giving him a once over, before nodding again.

Zander shifted beside me, saying "So, um. I guess I'll be going no-"

"No." I said quickly, snapping my hand out and grabbing his. "You said you'd stay." I said softly, looking up at him, my eyes pleading.

_I don't want to loose him too._

_Not yet._

"I know I did, but I don't want to be in the way." He said softly, brushing some hair off my face with the back of his hand.

"You can stay!" Belladonna nearly shouted, grabbing his arm and tugging him to sit on the couch beside her. Zander sent me a look of alarm, mouthing out " Help!" I simply gave him a small smile, before Nyall dragged me into another room to start getting me ready.

_Let the mayhem begin._

[-]

"Nyall! This dress is too big too!" one of the triplets shouted, her pink ringlets bouncing as she stomped her heel covered foot on the wood floor. I can't really blame her for being frustrated. This was the seventh dress they had me try on.

_All of them too big._

_I really am withering away._

Nyall came over, pinching the extra fabric in his hand, his eyes flickering up at mine for a moment, before looking back at the handful of cloth in his grasp.

"Get me my kit, please. This is the last dress we have, I'll just have to resize it." He said, running his free hand over his still perfectly slicked back hair.

He slipped the dress up and off over my head, before walking over to sit down, snipping off a large amount of fabric. I looked away from him, the triplets gathering around me again and starting to do my nails, makeup and hair.

"So, Aria. Are you excited to be seeing Cato later?" One of them gushed, twisting a piece of my dull hair around a hot barrel. I swallowed the small lump in my throat, feeling Nyall's eyes on me for a moment.

"Mhm." I managed to say, bouncing my foot out of anxiousness. In all honesty, I was completely dreading having to face Cato in a few hours.

_He was going to tear me apart._

_Maybe he'll literally tear me apart._

_Put me out of my stupid existence._

"Stop bouncing your foot! I'm trying to paint your nails!" One of the girls said, waving the nail polish in my direction to make her point.

"Sorry." I mumbled, before shutting my mouth so one of the other girls could coat my lips in a pale pink color.

"Don't yell at her! She's excited! She's seeing the boy she loves for the first time in months!" Another one of the girls said, making it much harder to resist the urge to scream.

_I really need to remember their names._

One of them finished my nails, gasping as she flipped my hand over. "What happened to your hands?" She nearly shrieked. I glanced down; the fresh cuts from the kitchen counter yesterday still appearing angry and red.

"I fell." I said simply, her nodding before going back to work.

They're too easy.

"Done!" They announced a few minutes later, letting me stand. Nyall finished up the dress, slipping it back on over my head. I examined myself in the mirror on my wall.

My blonde hair was pulled to the side with a white ribbon, resting in curls. My face was coated in makeup, blush on my cheeks in an attempt to make me look livelier. The dark bags were still a bit visible, the makeup not able to completely cover them up.

The dress was a pale blue color. It was cut like a thick-strapped tank top at the top, clinging to my small frame It was pulled in at the waist with a silky dark blue ribbon, tied to the left with a boy. The skirt poofed out a small bit with three white horizontal lines toward the bottom of the skirt, which ended at my knees.

White flats on my feet completed the look. Overall, I looked better than I have in months. I looked more like the old Aria than I did the new.

_I wonder if that's what they want everyone to see._

_The pretty perfect Aria_

_The Aria that Cato loves._

_The Aria that the Capitol loves._

_The Aria that everyone loves._

_Anyone loves._

"Come on now. We need to get going to the train station. Can't keep them waiting too long." Nyall said, ushering me out the door and down the stairs.

Zander hopped up when he saw me, escaping away from a pouting Belladonna. "Thanks for leaving me with the psycho." He mumbled in my ear, making a small smile break out on my features.

He patted my head, saying "You look good, Ar." We all headed out to the car, my hand tightly clutching Zander's.

_I don't want him to leave._

_I don't want to leave him, actually._

We arrived at the train station after a few silent minutes. Belladonna and the prep team quickly scurried off onto the train, Nyall glancing back at me before he trailed after them.

Zander still clung my hand tightly as we climbed onto the platform, the obnoxiously large silver train humming quietly.

"It's time, Aria. You got to let go." Zander said softly, turning towards me. I reluctantly released his hand, staring down at my feet. "Bye." I said softly.

"Bye Aria." He said with a small smile, before turning to walk down the steps.

My heart pounded harder as he turned to leave. The only person I had left was leaving me. "Zander!" I nearly shouted, running back over to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

"I don't want to go." I said, my voice shaking even at the small volume I was using.

Zander sighed, stroking my hair and softly shushing me. "You'll be fine. I promise, Aria. I promise."

I reluctantly pulled back a bit, nodding, pushing down the lump in my throat. I kept my hands on his shoulder, not ready to let go. I stared down at the ground again, Zander placing his hand under my chin and tilting my head up to look at him.

His perfect green eyes locked on to mine for a moment, a soft sigh coming from his lips. "I'm gonna miss you." He said gently, leaning over an pecking a kiss on my forehead, his hair falling around his face.

"I'll miss you too, Zander." I reply, letting out a deep breath. "I know I haven't said it before, but I –" I bit my lip, trying to think of how to word it. "I just. I mean, you-"

He smiled down at me, patting the top of my head again with a grin. "I get it, Ar."

I opened my mouth to say something. Unfortunately, an obnoxiously loud voice beat me too it.

"Aria! Come on, we have to-"

_Oh no._

_Not him._

_Anyone but him_

I swear, for a moment, my heart stopped in my chest. My hands gripped Zander's shoulders so hard I could practically feel the skin bruising. His blue eyes fell on me, my breath stopping in my throat.

"Cato." I croaked out, my voice cracking once again. He looked as perfect as ever, his blonde hair perfectly groomed. He looked even more tall and muscular, if that was even possible. His stylist had dressed in a white button up, the top few open, a pair of beige dress pants on his legs.

_He looks exactly the same._

_If anything, he looks better than before._

_He probably thinks I look terrible._

_He probably wants to laugh in my face for falling apart, while he was fine._

_He's strong. I'm weak._

_Weak and alone._

"Aria." Zander said, not looking back at Cato. "Aria." He said again, turning my face towards him. He pecked another kiss on my forehead, saying " I'll see you in a few weeks, yeah?"

I nodded, him slipping from my grasp and walking away. I could still feel Cato's gaze on me as I walked past him to get on the train. I stood in front of the window, staring out at the familiar sight of District Three, Zander's figure getting smaller and smaller as he made his way away from the train.

_Away from me._

"Aria? Hello?" I snapped my head to the side, seeing Cato staring down at me. His gaze wasn't as harsh as I expected it to be, but his arms were still crossed, his muscles obviously tense.

I looked away from him, a hollow feeling in my chest. As much as I wanted to deny it, Cato didn't care anymore. He didn't love me, I doubted he ever did in the first place. I was nothing to him.

_You're just some girl, Aria._

_A stupid girl, who ruined everything._

"Go away Cato." I said, my voice barely above a whisper, holding no emotion. The train jerked into motion, District Three slowly moving out of my sight.

Cato kept his gaze on me, his expression faltering at my response. He unfolded his arms, leaning against the wall beside me, my eyes still not looking in his direction. "You look terrible." He stated, his voice void of emotion.

_Loosing your mind can do that too you._

I expected it to hurt more to hear him insult me, as if he never cared for me at all: But it didn't. I didn't feel anything other than numbness. I finally looked back over at him, taking in the familiar features of his face.

I refused to look into his eyes, not wanting to risk it. I didn't want to see the look of hatred in them. I didn't want to see the look of disgust from how weak I was. I could tell he was trying to look into my eyes, which was exactly why I turned away again, moving to exit the car.

_I just want to go to sleep and wake up somewhere else._

_I want to wake up back in District Three, with Zander there to keep me from loosing it._

_Where I can just wither away and never have to feel anything again._

_If only._

Cato's hand gripped onto my shoulder, spinning me around to look at him. I looked up at his face, his eyes focused on his hand on my bony shoulder. His eyes trailed over my figure again, taking in my appearance.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, his voice softer than before.

"Everything." I said in a whisper, before slipping from his grasp and leaving the car.

_No wonder you're alone._

[-]

Wooah. Aha, this chapter was so dramatic and depressing :P

Don't worry, Aria won't be like this forever…or will she ;)

So, what did you guys think was going through Cato's head when he saw Aria again? Let my know in your review :D

Speaking of Reviews, I loved all of the ones from the first chapter! There were so many! Keep them coming! I especially love when you leave long ones(:

Thanks Guys!

-Becca(:


	3. Nightmare X Chapter Three

I stared out the window of the train, the sun just beginning to rise, giving the room an orange glow. I blinked a few times, before looking away and shifting a bit out of the light on my bed.

The train was eerily quiet, probably because everyone else was still sleeping.

_Sleep._

The mere thought of sleeping made me even more tired. I was sure I was getting closer to total exhaustion with every sleepless night that passed. The nights I did get any sleep were completely restless.

_The dreams are too much for me to handle._

_It's hard enough not to loose it without having dreams about dying._

_Let alone ones about the people you killed, killing you._

I climbed off the bed, walking into my small, connected bathroom and flicking on the lights. I winced at the bright light, shielding my eyes with my hand for a moment. I slowly lowered my hand and turned on the shower.

I didn't bother looking in the mirror: I knew I looked terrible.

_But what else is new?_

After a quick shower, I dried off with a towel, leaving my hair down. I walked back into my train bedroom, a towel secured tightly around my body as I began to comb through my hair.

I couldn't help but notice that while my hair was less tangled than normal, it also was a bit thinner than previously. I quickly put the comb away, not wanting to think about it. Instead, I simply pulled all of my hair back into a low ponytail, leaving it to dry on its own.

I ambled my way over to the closet, pulling out the first thing I saw; a pale pink dress, somewhat similar to the blue one I wore yesterday. This one had no bow on the waist, and had no back whatsoever, leaving it on full display.

_Just what I need. _

_More people staring at me._

Slipping off my towel, I caught a glimpse of myself in the full-length mirror on the closet door. I felt a shiver run up my spine. I wasn't sure if it was from the cool air of the room, or the fact that I could faintly make out the lines of my ribs.

I bit my lip, turning a bit in the mirror, examining myself. While my bones weren't protruding from my body, it was still clearly obvious I hadn't been eating much. I was much slimmer, that was for sure.

I ran my finger along one of the line of one of my ribs, before turning away, quickly slipping on my clothing.

_I can't look anymore._

I slipped on my same white flats from yesterday, before making my way out of the door, hoping that I could manage to get breakfast before anyone else was up. After seeing my figure, although I didn't really feel like it, I knew I should eat something.

Anything.

_Zander would be proud._

I peeked my head in the food car, groaning slightly as I realized there was absolutely no food laid out yet. I glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing it was still only five thirty in the morning.

Of course there's no food out yet, Aria.

_All of the normal people are still sleeping._

I slowly made my way back to my room, weakly kicking the door closed behind me, before collapsing back down onto my bed. My eyes felt heavy, and I debated trying to get some sleep.

My mind made up for me, as my eyes fluttered shut and my dreams consumed me.

[-]

_"Cato! Cato help!" I screamed, Glimmer slicing the tip of an arrow down my arms over and over again. She cackled at my pathetic calls, saying " He can't help you now, three. He's on our side."_

_Cato suddenly came into my vision behind her, laughing with Marvel and Clove at his sides. "Your so pathetic!" He shouted, the group laughing along with him._

_I could feel the tears streaking down my cheeks as I begged for Glimmer to stop, shaking from the pain and she dragged the arrow across my cheek, still laughing._

_"Stop! Please! Cato, please!" I begged again, desperately looking at him. I searched his face for anything; any sign of compassion or sadness._

_There was nothing._

_I looked back up at Glimmer, who gave me another wicked smile, before saying "Goodbye, three!" She raised the arrow above her head._

_"No! No, please!" I begged, still crying._

_She smirked back at the other careers before plunging it down into my chest._

"Aria! Aria! Wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open, my breathing hard as my eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign of Glimmer. "Finally. You were gonna wake up the whole train." I snapped my head around, my eyes landing on Cato, who was sitting on my bed beside me, his torso turned towards me, hands on my shoulders.

He looked tense, probably because he was annoyed with me for screaming. His face was cold, which only made me more panicked. He seemed to notice this, loosening his grip on my shoulders a bit and softening his expression.

I don't know what made me do it, or why my body even thought of doing it, but before I could comprehend what was happening, I threw myself into Cato's chest.

I gripped the front of his white shirt in my fists, my face buried into the side of his neck, as I squeezed my eyes shut. He seemed taken a back at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around my bare back, his head dipping down to rest by my ear.

"It's okay. Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream, Aria." He said gently in my ear, his one arm moving up to the back of my neck, rubbing small soothing circles along the skin. I nodded weakly, loosening my grip on him a bit.

He moved his hand off my back and onto the side of my small waist, his other hand grabbing my chin and tilting it up to look at him. "You alright?" He asked, his blue eyes flickering all over my face.

_Am I alright?_

_No. I'm not alright._

_Not at all._

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself, dropping my face down and staring at my lap. Suddenly, my dream came rushing back to me, Cato's laughter clouding my thoughts.

_You're pathetic_

" I'm fine." I say weakly, moving from his grasp and standing. I brushed off my skirt, feeling Cato's eyes one me.

"Aria, don't lie to me." He snapped, reaching his hand out and loosely grabbing mine. I felt a shot of electricity spread up my arm, his hand pulling me back to sit beside him.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked, reluctantly slipping my hand away from him and folding my arms across my chest. I slowly looked up at his face, hearing him sigh. I regretted it the second my eyes locked onto his.

We stared at each other for a moment, neither of us speaking. For a second, I felt like the old Aria again. I don't know why I did. After all, I was just sitting with Cato. The same Cato that broke my heart.

_Twice._

I regained my composure, looking away and out the window, the sky now a vibrant baby blue. Cato didn't answer my question, slowly looking out the window with me. "So, is our deal still on?" He asked suddenly, a stabbing pain in my chest as the words left his mouth.

_How could I forget out our deal?_

_How could I forget that I'm forcing you to be with me so President Snow doesn't kill you?_

_How could I possibly forget that I messed everything up?_

_How could I ever forget that?_

"Yes." I said softly, staring down at my lap, fiddling my thumbs together. We remained quiet for a few more minutes, still both simply staring out the window.

"You sure your boyfriend won't be upset about that? Cato said suddenly, his voice taking on a tone I couldn't quite decipher.

_Boyfriend?_

_Was this some kind of sick joke of his?_

I scrunched my face up in confusion, looking over at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked, him looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That guy, yesterday. At the train station." He said simply, waving one of his hands in the air as if it was obvious.

"Zander? You think Zander is my boyfriend?" I said, my eyes wide. He glared at me, crossing his toned arms, muscles tense. "Yes, I do."

"Well, he's not." I say simply, giving a small shrug. He continued to glare at me, saying, "What did I just say about lying to me?"

I sighed, looking away from him and back out the window. "I'm not lying. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to."

Cato seemed once again confused by my answer, but didn't say anything. He unfolded his arms, standing up and stretching. His shirt rode up a small amount, showing the edge of his perfectly chiseled abdomen.

_No Aria. Just no._

_You two are never going down that road again._

_Never. Again._

_…_

_Probably._

"Come on." He said, staring down at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, saying, "Where are we going?"

He gave me a look, trying to decide if I was joking or not. "We're going to eat breakfast. Now come on." He held his hand out for me kindly, although his expression was far less affectionate.

"I'm not hungry." I said simply, looking away from him and out the window again. He ignored me, using his extended hand to grab my waist and pick me up. He easily wrapped both arms around my waist, lifting me about a foot off the ground as he carried me out the door.

"Put me down! Cato, I said I wasn't hungry." I said, wiggling in his grasp. "I don't care if your hungry or not. Your eating breakfast." I sighed, giving up and wrapping my arms around his neck, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

_I'm only holding him because I don't want him to drop me._

_Yeah._

Cato's grip around me tightened, pulling me harder against his chest as we entered the food car. I could hear chatter, but he didn't put me down. I could feel all eyes on us as Cato sat me down in a chair, taking the one beside it.

Belladonna whispered something to one of the triplets, them giggling and watching us. I quickly looked down at my plate, knowing they were talking about us. The triplets wouldn't stop gushing about Cato the entire time they were at my house.

_Yet another reason for people to stare at me._

_Everyone in Panem probably wonders why in the world Cato would want me._

_Frankly, I have no clue why he would._

Cato's chair scotched closer next to mine, making me look up at him. He was giving everyone else a cold look, before turning towards me, his expression lightening slightly.

"Here." He said, switching our plates. I looked down at the one he set in front of me, which was completely piled in foods. "Cato, I can't eat all of this." I say, looking back up at him.

He ignored me, piling food onto his plate before starting to eat. He glanced over at me, giving me a look once he realized I wasn't eating. "Aria, don't make me feed you. Just eat something, please."

He stared into my eyes for a moment, pleading with me, for whatever reason I wasn't sure.

Cato doesn't care about me, he made that perfectly true. But if that's the case, why is he trying to make me eat something? Why did he wake me up from my nightmare? Why did he comfort me?

_Why?_

I shoved my thoughts away, Cato looking away from me to continue eating. I looked back down at my plate, slowly taking a forkful and eating it.

And even though it made me confused as ever, I couldn't help but notice the small smirk on Cato's lips as he glanced at me.

_What the hell is going on here?_

[-]

Woooooo This chapter has lots of Cato/Aria.

Cato's one confusing boy. He's cold one second, and Aria's personal superman the next. Why do you all think hes acting like this at the moment? Let me know in your reviews!

Speaking of reviews, you guys are awesome! Haha, we have so many already Keep them coming! If we keep at this rate we'll have over one hundred by chapter 5, which would make me so happy

I love all the long reviews I've been getting as well, I always love reading your thoughts on what the characters are thinking and whatnot!

I'm starting College next week, so updates may be a tad slower. I promise I wont go more than two weeks max without reviewing. I'm gonna try to stick with updating every week, though.

So, review my loves!

-Becca(:


	4. Break Down X Chapter Four

"Say something." Cato hissed from behind me, an intense glare coming from him. I looked away and back out at the large audience, who were also glaring quite intensely.

_I wonder why._

Cato's hand pushed me forward to the microphone, quite roughly, I might add. Since this morning he's been back to his usual brute self. The fact that he was a vision of kindness yesterday was really making me start to question what little sanity I had left.

_Focus Aria._

_Just say the speech and get out of here._

I looked at the crowd again, District One's inhabitants staring at my face, probably picturing my death.

_I did kill both of their tributes, after all._

"Aria. Speak." I heard Cato say again, making me glance back at him. His strong arms were folded across his chest, which was covered in a simple black v neck, black dress pants on his legs, his messy blonde hair in a more tamed state than usual.

I, on the other hand, was in a purple cloth dress, with elbow length sleeves, ending just below my knees with a pair of black flats. My hair was down in waves, much to Belladonna's dismay. She wanted my hair to be back in a sleek bun like hers.

Nyall told her some choice words and she shut up.

_I need to ask him how to do that._

I looked back out at the crowd again; clearing my throat and beginning to recite the speech I had practiced over and over yesterday. I didn't get to write it myself. Belladonna and the team decided I was too ' unstable ' to write one on my own.

"I would like to give thanks to District One, for providing two exceptional tributes for these games." I began, my voice echoing around the lavish square. It made District Three look like a war zone in comparison.

"Both Glimmer and Marvel were fighters, up until the very end. I firmly believe they have brought pride to your District." I continued, ignoring the clenching in my stomach and the drying of my mouth from the looks I was getting.

_They hate you Aria._

_Just like everyone else._

_They hate you._

I opened my mouth to finish up, wanting nothing more than to get out of there, only to have my eyes land on the two families standing side by side, their expressions laced with sadness unlike the other residents.

_Their families._

The family of blondes was obviously Glimmer's. An older woman with blonde curls was clinging the shoulders of two younger blonde girls, all of them staring at me with such a ferocity I felt as though I may catch on fire.

Marvel's mother was sending daggers at me, a tall man who closely resembled the tribute pulling her closer to his side. A small boy was standing in front of them, no older than seven, crying harder than anyone I had ever seen.

I could feel my stomach drop.

_You made him cry, Aria._

_You took his brother away from him. _

_You ruined their family just like snow took away yours._

_You're terrible._

_You're worthless._

_You should be dead._

"Thank you." I croaked out quickly, before turning and pushing my way into the justice building, ignoring the wide-eyed looks everyone else on stage was giving me. The ceremony wasn't nearly over, but I was done.

I looked around, panicked, my breathing erratic as I spotted an open door. I threw myself inside, slamming the door shut and locking it, before leaning my back against it, sliding down onto the floor.

_You're so weak Aria._

_No wonder Cato hates you._

I choked back my tears, not letting them fall, instead clenching my shirt fabric in my fists hard as possible, squeezing my eyes shut.

_Don't do this Aria._

_You can't fall apart._

_You can't let anyone see you break._

I wanted to scream, my mind shouting things at me left and right, only making my frustration grow more. I leaned my head back against the door, my hands now tightly wringing themselves together.

"Aria?"

I snapped my head around to the closed door, Cato's voice perfectly clear even through the thick wood. "Aria, I can hear you breathing. Open the door." He said again, his tone laced with annoyance.

I ignored him, moving away from the door and standing, pacing back and forth. "Open the damn door Aria." He snapped, banging his fist harder against the door.

"Go away." I said, leaning against the square desk and gripping the edge. My head was still shouting multiple things at me. Part of me was shouting to let Cato inside the room.

To run into his arms like the mess I was and cry until I couldn't see.

The other part was telling me to punch him in the face for being one of the reasons my mind was shouting at me in the first place.

"Not until you open the door!" He shouted, his voice sounding more agitated by the second. "No!" I shouted back, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching the desk edge harder, feeling the cuts on my palms be reopened.

A small bit of fresh blood seeped out, the pain pulsating up my arms, but I didn't stop squeezing.

_You're a mess._

_A complete and total mess._

"Aria? Aria! Damn it, Aria. Say something!" Cato shouted again, twisting the knob on the door so hard it sounded like he might break it. His voice sounded a bit concerned, but I didn't care anymore.

_He doesn't care about you, Aria._

_Why in the world would he care about you in the first place, anyway?_

_You don't deserve someone like Cato._

_Someone strong._

_Someone loved._

_Someone sane._

I lifted my hands up off the desk, my head throbbing in pain as I looked down at them. They stung, bad, blood coating them and dripping down onto the floor, the red staining the perfect white carpet.

I sunk down onto it, leaning my head back against the desk, wiping some hair from my face, not caring if the blood got on it. I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain in my head only growing as I tried to ignore my shouting thoughts.

I couldn't take it anymore, my mouth opening and a frustrated scream slipping from my lips, before I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

[-]

"Aria? Aria! Damn it, Aria. Say something!" I shouted, my hands pulling hard on the door handle, trying to get it to open.

I turned around, a few peacekeepers pretending to not be watching this whole ordeal. "Someone get me a key. Now!" I barked at them, my glare intense as I looked in their direction.

_That's it Cato._

_Scare more people._

_It's what you do best._

I turned back to the door, ignoring my thoughts as I leaned my ear against it. I couldn't hear any movement, something that made my heart pound faster, a lump forming in my throat.

_Don't be silly, Cato._

_She wouldn't hurt herself._

_She wouldn't kill herself, either._

_No. Not Aria._

_Aria wouldn't._

_She couldn't._

I resisted the urge to groan, that nagging feeling of guilt forming in the pit of my stomach. I hated that feeling almost as much as I hated feeling pity, something I was sure Aria was going to get after today's ordeal.

That only made me angrier.

The looks people gave Cato were of respect and sometimes fear, but never anything like the looks Aria got. People had glared at her, mocked her, laughed at her face for no reason today in District One, something she didn't notice.

_But I did._

_And it made me want to kill someone._

_Slowly and painfully._

I was snapped from my thoughts as a loud scream erupted from behind the door, everyone stopping in their tracks. "Aria!" I shouted loudly, slamming my body into the door. I needed to get in there.

I needed to help her.

_Because this is your fault to begin with._

_And you know it._

Finally, I slammed the door open, it practically swinging off of it's hinges as I stormed into the room. I felt my heart stop for a second as I saw the blood on the carpet, only to relax slightly when I say Aria crying.

"Aria." I said, crouching down to her level. She didn't look up at me, continuing her crying, her bloody hands staining her pristine dress. The sound of her crying made my stomach twist, something I chose to ignore.

"Look at me, Aria." I said, using the gentlest tone I could muster, reaching a hand out and lightly resting it on the top of her knee. She tensed at my touch, flinching slightly, something that also made my stomach clench.

_She's not scared of me, is she?_

_No._

_No, she can't be scared of me._

_She knows I'm not a blood thirsty killer._

…

_Right?_

Slowly, she lifted her head up, blood streaked across her cheek, her eyes tired and bloodshot from her crying. I wanted to punch myself for making her like this, my blue eyes searching her teal ones for any sign that the Aria I didn't break was still in there.

I saw a small flicker as she studied my face, her small hand reaching out for it. I didn't care that her blood was getting on my face. I only cared that she was touching me, her face not contorted in fear as I was expecting.

"I'm a mess." She whispered softly, slipping her hand down off my face. I caught it quickly before she could retract it, her sad eyes locking onto mine.

That unfamiliar and rare feeling sparked in my stomach, something I had only ever felt before when I was with her.

And it was one of the only things that scared me.

I couldn't let myself like Aria. The people of District Two hated her in almost every way for making me look weak in front of all of Panem. I was supposed to hate her for making me look weak, everyone in my District thought I did already anyway.

I knew I couldn't ever really be with Aria, to begin with. From the moment I first saw her, I knew I'd break her apart, but I didn't stop myself. I kissed her, slept with her, protected her and got her to trust me. For a moment, I thought maybe, just maybe I wouldn't hurt her. Maybe I wouldn't screw her up to be as broken as me, and yet, now here she was, bleeding and crying on the carpet with tired eyes.

_You were right Cato._

_You broke her._

_And now you need to do something about it._

"I can fix you." I replied softly, her eyes blinking a few times as she took in what I said. She then wordlessly slipped into my open arms, allowing me to pull her onto my lap. She buried her head into my chest, no longer crying, her bloody palms clenching the fabric of my shirt.

"Why are you helping me? You hate me, remember." She croaked out, looking up at me with a confused and somewhat pained expression. I once again wanted to injure myself for making her think I hated her.

_You should hate her, Cato._

_She made you look weak._

_But you don't. _

_You should tell her, Cato._

_Tell her you don't hate her._

_Tell her you're only doing this because you have too._

_Because in the end she'd only end up even more messed up than she is now._

"Because, I can't have people thinking I'm dating the new Annie Cresta." I stated, not able to bring myself to look at her, that familiar guilt hitting me as the words left my mouth. She didn't say anything, staring at the side of my face fore a moment, before nuzzling back into me, her hands moving to wrap around my lower torso.

I pulled her closer to me with my arms, wrapping them tight around her waist before slipping them down to her hips, drawing tiny swirls on them with my fingertips. A soft sigh seemed to slip from both our lips at the same time, only I was sure mine was for an entirely different reason from her.

She was sighing because she was falling apart, and I was her only resort to fix her. She would rather be at home with her ' friend ' Zander. She would rather be anywhere in all of Panem over being stuck here in this room with me.

I was the opposite.

I was sighing because I loved being in the same room with her. I loved holding her in my arms and smelling her scent of vanilla and lavender. I loved looking into her eyes and loved feeling her touch me.

I loved her.

And I could never do anything about it.

[-]

Some Cato POV for my lovely readers :D

I'm quite unsure about this chapter, but you guys seem to love the ones I hate, soooo here ya go XD

Sorry for the bit of a wait, first week of college was good though

I'll try to update next Saturday(:

A few people mentioned Cato's sudden shift from cold to warm, but I think thats explained a bit here. He's in love with Aria, as much as he trys not to be. When he sees her broken, he can't help but slip up and show a softer side.

I hope you that clears things up a bit (:

So, what do you guys think of Cato & Aria right now? What would you like to see both the characters do in the upcoming chapters? ( For example, do you want Aria to get stronger and push herself away from Cato, or fall for him all over again and let him fix her? Do you want Cato to bury his feelings for Aria away, or perhaps have a few slip ups?)

Let me know your thoughts in the reviews :D

LONG REVIEWS WILL GET PERSONAL PMS FROM ME :D

Were almost to 100 reviews again guys, so please keep them coming(:

Thanks everyone! Love ya :D

-Becca(:


	5. Letting Go X Chapter Five

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nyall! Do you realize how badly this will reflect on all of us?"

Belladonna's shrill voice came floating through the thick door I was leaning against, listening in on the supposedly secret conversation everyone else was having.

_About me._

"On all of us? What are you talking about?" That voice was Bertlynn's, and by the sound of it he was stuffing his face.

_Obviously, I'm not at the top of his list of concerns._

"She's completely unstable! All of Panem witnessed that yesterday when she ran off stage!" Belladonna practically shouted. Discretion was obviously not her strong suit.

"She's not unstable." Nyall's calm voice came floating through the door, sounding soothing even from a distance. I could practically imagine him sitting calmly in a tub chair, his face emotionless as usual.

"I beg to differ. I think she's unstable." This voice was Cato's, and it sounded less than friendly.

"And you know everything, Cato. Don't you?" Nyall's voice said, holding an unfamiliar edge. It made me wince, backing away from the door ever so slightly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cato snapped, his voice booming.

_They really must think I'm a heavy sleeper._

_Either that or their hearing needs checked._

"I think we both know what it means, Cato." Nyall's voice said, the train car otherwise getting eerily quiet. I backed away from the door, not wanting to listen anymore.

_I can only hear how unstable I am for so long before it gets irritating._

…

_Even if it is just a tad true._

I made my way down the very dimly lit corridor, the scenery flying past in the windows lining the far wall. It was dark out, probably an hour or so past midnight. I needed air.

This train, with these people, is all too much at the moment.

_Or most of the time._

I made my way to the very back of the train, stepping out onto the small landing. I leaned out a bit so the air could hit my face, my hands holding onto the cool metal railing. Only the soft humming of the train could be heard, mixed in with the sound of wind.

It was soothing, in a way.

I wiggled my toes a bit, taking a deep breath of the air. It smelled fresher here, less like metal and factory smog from District Three.

_District Three._

I missed it, more than I thought I would. Honestly, I always had a bit of distaste for my District. Everyone was always at least a little dirty with grease or dirt, and a smoggy haze always filled the sky at the end of the workday.

Everything was always dirty.

_But that was what made it special, I suppose._

_Messy, but special._

I sighed, running a hand through my slightly damp hair, it still drying from my late shower. I was dressed in a pair of gray loose pants, and a black tank top, some slippers covering my feet.

I allowed my mind to drift to the one person who was still waiting for me to come back to District Three.

_Zander._

I bit my bottom lip at the thought of him seeing me run off stage yesterday. He was surely watching, but I knew he wouldn't judge me.

Of all the people in Panem, he would be the one who wouldn't judge me.

_I missed him._

…

_A lot._

"You shouldn't be out here with wet hair. You'll get sick."

I turned my head around quickly, jumping a bit at the voice. Nyall stood leaning against the now closed door to the train, staring at me. I hadn't even heard him come out here.

"You scared me." I mumbled, turning back around to stare out at the dark night sky. The wind blew some of my hair away from my face, bits of it sticking to my skin.

"How much did you hear?" Nyall's calm voice asked, him stepping beside me at the railing. I trailed my eyes over to him, his eyes focused out on the passing scenery.

His dark hair was slicked back, per its usual, and his eyes were narrowed slightly in a focused gaze outwards. He was dressed simply in a black satin suit, it dark against his ghastly pale skin.

"Not too much." I replied, not bothering to lie.

_We both know he can see right through me._

We were both silent for a few moments, simply staring out at the night. I could only imagine how odd it must be for Nyall, seeing trees and stars instead of the bright colors and lights of the Capitol.

"They weren't right, you know. None of them." Nyall said, his voice a bit soft. I turned my gaze towards him, my body remaining still. "Right about?"

"Being unstable."

I cringed slightly at the word.

It made me sound as if I was an old, broken machine, not a human being.

_Not someone that could be fixed._

"What makes you think I'm not?" I asked in a quiet tone, almost a whisper, in fact. When Nyall didn't answer right away, I questioned if he had heard me.

_Or maybe he really does think you are._

"What makes you think you are?" He asked, turning finally to look at me. His large hands gently lifted up and rested on my bare shoulders, his thumbs brushing my collarbones. " Because that's what Cato thinks?"

I shifted my gaze away, turning my head back out to look at the passing scenery. I swallowed a small lump in my throat, croaking out my weak come back. " Everyone else does too, Nyall. It's not just him."

Nyall shook his head, lifting a hand to my chin and turning my face back towards him. "Not everyone."

I couldn't help but let a small smile tug at my lips as he said this, a small twinkle in his eye at my reaction. "You can't let him have so much control over you."

For a moment, I froze up, thinking he was speaking of Snow. How could he possibly have found out about our arrangement? He couldn't have?

…

_Could he?_

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I silently thanked myself for not letting my voice waver. Him questioning me was the last thing I needed at the moment.

"Cato, Aria." He said with a sigh, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

A small wash of relief washed over me, only for another layer of uneasiness pile on. "I don't know what you mean, Nyall. Cato doesn't control me."

_What a lie._

"He does and you know it, Aria. One moment the boy is head over heels, the next he's breaking your heart into a crumpled mess. He's dangling your emotions around on a thread. "

I shifted my gaze around his face a bit, opening my mouth to speak. "How did you – "

"You two weren't exactly quiet that day on the train, Aria. Besides that, I'm not as much of an idiot as Belladonna seems to be."

This time, we both smiled, falling into another calm silence.

It didn't last very long.

"I don't know why you're still hanging onto him, Aria."

I snapped my eyes back to his from where they were wandering, my throat tightening a bit. " I have too." I whispered, staring into Nyall's eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, if I let go of Cato, then I'm letting go of the last bit of the old Aria I have left. Because, if I loose Cato now, I'm going to loose him for good. Forever." I slowly got out, my head tilting down to look at the floor.

It was true, that I didn't want to loose Cato. I clung to him like there was no tomorrow when he let me, even if he was one of the reasons I was in this state.

My emotions were confusing me more than he was, sometimes.

"Trust me, Aria. If you let it go, you may be surprised how much of you will become present again. Just, give it a thought, yes?" With that, Nyall leaned down, pecking my forehead, before walking back into the train, shutting the door softly behind him.

I turned back out towards the passing scenery, my mind racing with thoughts I couldn't quite figure out at the moment. I was confused.

Hell.

I was way past confused and all the way to flabbergasted.

And the only thing I wanted to do right now, was sleep.

Sleep and not dream of him.

[-]

"No!" I shouted, jumping up in my bed, my body sweating profusely. I panted heavily, looking around quickly for any sign of the snake eyed man torturing me in my dream.

_Snow._

He was becoming more and more prominent in them, lately.

_Much to my dismay._

"Aria? Are you okay?" Cato's voice came, him walking into the room, not bothering to ask.

Not that I particularly minded, either way.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered out, my heart still slowing down from the flooding feeling of terror previously coursing through my veins. Cato rose an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood in front of me at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, you seem fine." He said in a sarcastic manner, obviously referring to my disheveled state. I shifted a bit in my bed, self consciously wiping at my sweaty forehead.

_You can't let him have so much control over you._

Nyall's words rang out through my mind, my hand immediately lowering back down to my side. "I am, Cato. And I think you should go." I say with as much strength as I could.

I wanted him to stay, I did. More than anything else I have ever wanted. I wanted him to hold me and stroke my back. I wanted him to whisper that everything would be okay into my ear.

I wanted him to love me.

_But that's never going to happen, Aria._

_Cato doesn't love you._

_He never did._

_He never will._

"What?" Cato asked after a few moments, his eyes burning holes into the top of my head, as I was staring down at the bed sheets, trying desperately to hold it together.

His voice sounded slightly strained. I couldn't tell if it was from pain or annoyance.

_But I think we both know which one it was._

"Go, Cato. You don't have to keep being nice to me, okay? I can handle this on my own." The words slipped from my lips so easily it almost scared me. I was becoming such a professional at lying.

I forced myself to look up at Cato, his face masking any trace of emotion. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat, biting my lip as his eyes narrowed down into a harsh glare.

"Fine, Aria. If you want to be alone, have it your way. You're alone."

With that, Cato turned, stomping from the room at a fast pace, before slamming the door shut.

As soon as I heard the click, I let my emotions take over, my body shaking as his words rang through my mind over and over again.

_You're alone._

_You're alone._

_You're alone._

I curled into a ball, letting the tears silently slip down my face. I forced my eyes shut, reminding myself of what Nyall said about how this was for the best.

I could only hope he was right.

[-]

Hiiii! Sorry for the longer wait for the update. Honestly, college is a bit hectic! Plus, my laptop doesn't have word, so I'm working on getting used to the system on there!

Since you lovely readers waited so long, I'm going to try and update Sunday, but if not, I defiantly will post one next Friday night

That reminds me, we've reached the 100 reviews mark! Wooo! Were only 5 chapters in guys! You never cease to amaze me!

As promised, I pmed to all the long reviews, unless they didn't do a pm or weren't logged in! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming!

I will once again be replying personally to the long reviews, soooo yeah

Sooo I took into account what a lot of people felt Aria should do, and a majority of you were along the same lines of me. This chapter was kinda depressing to write, for me, but trust me when I say the next couple of chapters will be a bit more exciting.

Let's just say it reminds me a bit of the Cato / Aria times from back in Behind Enemy Lines :P

On that note, I will end this really long authors note! Haha, thanks again!

Love you guys! Becca (:


	6. Foreign Device X Chapter Six

"Hurry up, or we'll all be late!"

I rolled my eyes as Belladonna's shrill voice came ringing through the door, her fist also rapping on the wood. "Just a second." I shouted in reply, slipping my silky black shirt on over my head, careful not to mess up the delicate plait Nyall had done just moments ago.

I slipped out into the hallway, careful not to trip in my black flats, the white dress pants on my legs so much more comfortable then the dresses I had been forced into lately. "Finally." Belladonna huffed, grabbing my wrist and practically yanking me down the hallway towards the train exit.

We were in District Four today, and had already done our speeches this morning. Or rather, should I say, Cato did his speech this morning.

I stood quietly at his side and pretended not to feel the blood circulation stopping in my hand from how harshly he was squeezing it.

He was mad at me, obviously.

_It's for the best._

Nyall's voice rang through my thoughts as the slight bit of sadness rose up again in my gut, quickly pushing it back down. I was getting better, or so he said. I guess that means he was right about what he said.

_No Cato._

_Normal Aria._

I was brought back to reality as the overwhelming smell of salt hit me, a small smile crossing my lips at the distant sound of water. District Four was so beautiful, it was no wonder everyone here was stunning.

_After all, Finnick Odair is from this District._

_And no one in Panem would deny his attractiveness._

" Honestly, the girl doesn't know how to tell time." Belladonna huffed, releasing my wrist. I rubbed the sore skin, sending a slight glare in her direction, before smiling softly at Nyall. He nodded his head in my direction, directing me into the car, waiting for us.

I slowly climbed inside, my stomach churning as I was forced to practically sit in Cato's lap. To everyone else, we were still a happy couple, well everyone other than Nyall, anyway.

I glanced up at Cato; his eyes trained out the window, staring at nothing in particular, his arms folded across his broad chest. He didn't even look at me when I smashed against his side, Belladonna insisting she needed more room.

It hurt a bit, quite a bit honestly, but I shoved it away.

_He doesn't love you Aria._

_And you don't love him._

_You don't like Cato, Aria._

_Cato hurt you._

_Cato continues to try and hurt you._

_You don't need him to be happy._

_You don't need him at all._

I chanted those thoughts to myself as the car pulled away from the train station, driving us towards the mayor's house for a dinner party. To say I was excited was perhaps the biggest lie in the history of all of Panem.

In fact, the only person in the car who actually seemed excited was Belladonna, who was all dolled up in a blue ensemble, Bertlynn's suit and tie matching hers to boot.

Nyall was being dragged along as well. He was much more subtle in the wardrobe department, wearing a black simple suit and a navy blue tie.

Cato and I were both in simple black and white, Cato's black dress shirt and pants matching the white blazer overtop perfectly. His hair was well groomed, his face free of any hint of imperfection.

_Cato looks good enough to come from District Four._

I shook my head a bit at the thought, the car coming to a stop and everyone climbing out. Cato's hand found its way to mine, practically breaking my wrist as he yanked me from the car.

"Ouch." I yelped at him, snatching my hand away and holding it tenderly. He glared down at me, refolding his arms across his chest as he spoke. "Opps. Sorry."

I narrowed my eyes at him, opening my mouth to bite back a smart remark, only to have Belladonna silence me by speaking first. "Now listen you two. I don't know what your angry at each other for, but you've barely spoken the entire last week we've been on this train. Now I want you two to at least act like your happy together. Just for the evening, got it?"

She said it as more of a demand than a question, not bothering to say anything else as she headed up into the open door of the house, a plump man with red hair smiling and welcoming her in with a hug.

"Come on then." Cato grumbled, grabbing my hand, somewhat less forcefully, and pulling me up the walk into the house. I gave Nyall a fleeting look, only to see him shrug his shoulders and proceed in behind us.

_Gee, thanks for the help._

" And look who it is! Last year's victors. Wonderful to meet you!" The mayor rambled on, waving his hands about wildly. I nearly got hit in the face when he swung his arm to gesture about the room, my eyes wandering about.

Only a few other people were there, all old men who looked like they would like to be anywhere but here. Then I saw her, the teal and blue fabric of her dress catching in the light of the decorative seashell chandelier.

Her hair was a light red color with hints of blonde highlights, her skin tanned from days out in the sun. Her blue eyes were popping as she looked about the room, appearing to glide from place to place, chatting with a few people.

"Oh and how silly of me! I forgot to introduce my daughter, Coral!"

Suddenly the girl's head snapped towards us, a smile spreading on her perfectly red colored lips as she walked over. "Hello." She greeted politely, although her eyes were only trained on one thing:

The handsome blonde boy beside me, who had dropped my hand the second he saw her.

_It's going to be a long night._

[-]

"And then the boy threw the sea shell and it broke!" Coral finished her joke, all of the men in the room barking with laughter, well, all of the men other than Nyall, who was sitting beside me on the plush sofa.

Belladonna glanced over at me, completely confused on how the joke was amusing, a glass of a deep red liquid in her hand. I shrugged, to which she pouted and turned back towards the group of people, trying to decipher the humor.

My eyes wandered over to Cato, who was sitting on the arm of the couch a cushion over from me, Coral standing beside him and resting her hand on his broad shoulder, a glass of the liquid also in her hand.

"You okay?" Nyall mumbled in my ear, making me look over at him, his eyes looking down at my hands. I hadn't realized I was clenching my fists so tightly in my lap, them a white color from the lack of blood flow. I quickly relaxed them, nodding a bit.

"I'm fine." I said softly. The look on his face told me he didn't believe me, but I ignored it, standing walking over to Coral and Cato.

Cato didn't even look at me, but Coral did, her eyes narrowing slightly in obvious dislike. "Yes?" She asked, slipping her hand a bit lower on Cato's bicep, perhaps to bother me. Cato finally snapped his eyes up in my direction, realizing I was standing there.

This time, I didn't look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where is the bathroom?" I said in the friendliest manner I could, folding my arms loosely across my stomach. She pointed towards the staircase, saying, " First door on the left, think you can find it?"

I resisted the urge to say something smart, simply walking around her and towards the stairs, feeling Cato's eyes burning holes into my back the entire way. Finally, I was out of view, slipping into the decorated bathroom.

It was blue, of course. It seemed to be the color scheme for the home. I leaned against the sink for a moment, before washing my hands and drying them off. I glanced in the mirror, examining my reflection.

I smiled, it looking a bit foreign on my face. How long had it been since I had actually smiled? The only person who could make me smile anymore was Zander, and he was hours away in District Three, probably eating all the food left in my fridge.

A small real smile crossed my lips as I thought of him, reaching for the doorknob.

"Hurry up." A hushed voice whispered, a small giggle following it. I recognized the voice as Coral's. For a moment, I thought she was talking to me, only until I heard the much deeper voice reply seconds after. "I'm coming."

My hand froze hovering above the doorknob, my mouth parting slightly. It was Cato, and by the sound of it he was getting closer to the door. The sound of feet hitting carpet met my ears as they slowly walked pass the bathroom door, their voices still slightly hushed as they both laughed at something.

I took a risk, cracking the door open and peeking out at them, my heart pounding hard in my chest. They were just standing at the end of the hall in front of a door, Coral's arms snacking around Cato's neck as he dipped his head down and whispered something to her.

She giggled, the noise making my stomach churn in distaste.

He was such a horrible flirt.

What kind of guy leads girls on like that?

Not to mention he knows he is supposed to be known as my boyf-

My thoughts abruptly stopped as Cato's lips pressed into hers, him backing her into the wall as they began to kiss. I bit my bottom lip hard, my mind shouting for me to look away, although I simply didn't listen.

They stayed like that, simply kissing for who knows how long. I could only really see flashes of it in the dimly lit hallway: Coral's hands pushing through his short hair. Cato's hands on her waist, his lips moving down her neck.

Get out of here, Aria.

I willed myself to quietly open the door, slipping out and towards the staircase without them hearing me. I was about to step onto the stairs, very slowly as to not be heard, when the floor creaked behind me.

I quickly hurried down the stairs, hoping they hadn't heard me, although I knew they had.

"There you are, I was beginning to get worr-" Belladonna began to say, her eyes softening a bit when she saw my face. " Are you alright dear? You look a bit pale."

"I, I um." I stuttered out, not really sure how I felt. I swallowed hard, looking over towards Nyall, who was already coming in my direction. "I don't feel well. Could Nyall take me back to the train please?"

Belladonna exchanged a look with Nyall, who wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me towards the door, not waiting for an answer. " I suppose that would be alright. Perhaps we should all be going now anyway. I'll just fetch Cato-"

"No!" I said, far too quickly, my palms sweating a bit. "I just, um." I stuttered out, Belladonna raising an eyebrow at me. " I don't want to ruin your fun. Besides, I'll just be going back and laying down anyway."

_Don't want to ruin Cato's fun._

…

_Fun with Coral._

Belladonna mulled this over for a moment, before nodding slowly, allowing us to leave alone. Nyall ushered me towards the door, my walking speeding up when the sounds of feet coming down the stairs echoed into my ears.

"Aria? Where are you-"

I didn't let Cato finish; shutting the door abruptly behind me once we stepped outside. Nyall didn't question my actions, helping me into the car before speaking with the driver.

Within seconds, we were gone.

[-]

"Come on, stupid thing! Work." I begged, shaking the contraption in my hands. It was very thin and flat, a screen lit up with icons on the front. Nyall told me it was some sort of phone, but he didn't explain how it worked.

You're from District Three, Aria.

_You're supposed to know this kind of stuff._

I focused on the icons, blowing some of the blonde strands of damp hair from my face as I tapped a few. A series of numbers popped up, leaving me to think for a moment about those numbers listed on my similar contraption back in District Three.

I wanted to talk to Zander.

I needed to talk to him.

It was a long shot that he would be there this late, but I had to try.

After managing to remember the numbers, I hit send, the screen going black and making a ringing noise, a circle glowing in the middle as it waited for the call to be answered.

My heart sunk a bit more with every passing second, my finger hovering over the hang-up button. I was just about to press it, when the screen was filled with a sleepy looking Zander, his dark hair an utter mess atop his head.

A smile broke out wide on my face as he yawned, raising an eyebrow at me. "Aria, why are you calling your own house in the middle of the night?" He said, his voice heavy with sleep.

I shrugged, propping the device up against a box on my vanity, sitting down more comfortably in the chair. "Why are you in my house in the middle of the night?" I asked back, a small smile spreading on his lips.

"Touché." He said, grinning a bit as he too moved to sit down, taking a seat on the couch, the picture shaking a bit as she shifted into a comfortable position. "So, what's got you calling me so late?" He asked, his face focusing on mine.

I studied his face for a moment before responding, seeing the familiar lines and contours, his perfect green eyes a bit closed in his tired state. "I've missed you." I say softly, folding my hands in my lap.

"I've missed you two, but I know that's not what you want to talk about. Now, tell me, Aria. You can trust me." Zander said, his gaze softening and he listened intently, waiting for me to begin.

"It's Cato." I croaked out, not really sure how to word the situation. I couldn't tell Zander about everything that was going on, it would only put him in danger.

"What about Cato? Have you been arguing a lot?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You could say that." I said, biting my bottom lip as I thought of the cold attitude I was receiving from that blonde haired boy.

"Well, you still love him, don't you?" Zander asked, his face watching mine, I look I couldn't decipher in his eye.

Tell him no, Aria.

_Because you don't love Cato anymore._

_You can not, and will not ever love Cato anymore._

_Ever._

I snapped my head towards the door, thinking I heard the floor creaking. "Hello? Aria, do you?" Zander repeated, my head slowly turning back towards the device.

I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat as I struggled to get out the words my mind was shouting at me to say. My stomach churned as I forced the words out, it feeling foreign on my tongue.

"No. I don't." I stuttered out, the sudden slamming of a door making me jump. I looked towards the door again, seeing no one. I told myself to relax; convincing myself it was just the wind.

I talked to Zander for a few more moments, promising to call again, before hanging up and slipping into my bed, the light of the moon dimly slipping in through the cracked window of the train.

No. I don't.

My lie rang out in my brain, just the thought of it giving me a pang in my chest. I hated lying, but this lie had to become one that was true, even if it wasn't at the moment.

Because as much as I didn't want to admit it, I still loved Cato.

A lot.

Too bad he doesn't love me.

[-]

Wow! Haha, I pumped this chapter out in only a few hours. Once I started typing it all just flowed out! Sorry for the lack of update last week, I started a few times but scrapped those drafts.

I'm quite happy with this one, so I hope you like it!

Im not gonna write a huge author note, cause Im sleepy and just wanna post this :P

THANKS FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS :D Only on Chapter 6 and were well on our way to 200(:

As always, long reviews will get personal pms from me

Thanks guys!

-Becca(:


	7. District Nine X Chapter Seven

"Look at the two of you! Oh, you're just the cutest couple." Belladonna cooed, fidgeting with the white lace ribbon tied around Aria's head in a bow. I rolled my eyes, scoffing slightly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

_This is so pointless._

"Cato, stand up straight! You don't want all of Panem to see you slouching do you?" She scolded me, her eyes blazing with agitation. Just to spite her, I glared, leaning back against the pristine stonewall of the District Nine justice building.

Why the camera crews from the capitol chose to film us in this District was beyond me.

" Are you trying to make her more neurotic?" Aria whispered to me, turning her face in my direction, her arms folded across her chest much like mine. Her long eyelashes batted as she examined me, waiting for some form of response, I'm sure.

"Yes." I answered with a shrug, taking in her appearance quickly. A simple gray dress hanging to her knees with a lace bow around the waist along with a white pair of flats. Simple, but she looked perfect.

_Snap out of it Cato._

_She doesn't like you._

I internally scolded myself, turning away from her and kicking off of the wall, ignoring the sigh coming from her direction. The sound of her voice rang trough my mind, the night from weeks ago still present in my mind.

_She doesn't love you._

_At all._

I clenched and unclenched my hand a few times, ignoring the nagging voices of Belladonna and Bertlynn, who were chatting away with the camera crew that were going to follow us around for the remainder of the day.

_Hooray._

…

_Note the sarcasm._

"Now then, you two just go on as you would on any other day. This is mainly just some footage we need to keep the public updated on Panem's favorite couple." A tall, slender woman said, her abnormally large lips a distorting her speech a bit.

We both nodded, my eyes wandering back over to Aria, who was being once again fussed over, her prep team powdering a pink color over her cheeks. It was useless, though, she already looked perfect.

_She always looks perfect._

_Her hair. Her eyes. Her face._

_She is perfect._

"Hello? Cato? You okay?"

Aria's voice snapped me out of my trance, my blue eyes focusing on her figure, a small smile on her lips as she raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a small scowl, nodding and snatching her hand up in mine.

I ignored the tingle in my hand as her fingers wiggled in-between mine, the two of us making our way out of the building behind the mayor and his family, taking a tour of the District.

_Not that there is very much for us to actually see._

_District Nine isn't exactly exciting._

Aria was humming quietly beside me, obviously bored. A small smirk broke out on my lips as I glanced down at her, our hands still laced together. She was looking at the ground while the mayor chatted away about some rather large field.

"Having fun?" I whispered into her ear, a smirk still on my lips. She snapped her head up to look at me, a small smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. " A blast." She replied, releasing my hand to stretch her arms above her head.

I slipped my arm around her waist, pulling her against my side as we started to walk again. She raised her eyebrows at me, turning slightly into my side as she whispered to me. "You're being awfully affectionate today."

I shrugged, not replying as we continued moving. She probably assumed it was for the camera crews, but I've been dying to touch her for weeks.

_Wow._

_Way to sound like a creep, Cato._

"Smile." Aria whispered as we stopped walking to look at another field, this one containing people working in it. I plastered my fake smile on my face, leaning over and pressing my lips against the top of her head.

A blush spread on Aria's face, making my smile widen just a tad.

It may have been for the cameras, but my emotions just didn't care.

_Maybe she doesn't hate you after all._

…

_Maybe._

[-]

"I'm so sick of smiling." I whined, lying back on the blanket beneath me, the sun blaring down on my face, making me close my eyes.

"Because I love it so much." Cato said in a bored tone, making me squint my eyes open to look at him. He was leaning back on the palms of his hands, staring up at the sky.

He had been acting odd as of late. Actually, he's been acting quite odd today, taking most every chance to touch me and hold me.

_Not that I mind._

When I asked him about it, he simply shrugged, which only confused me more. Was he doing it because he wanted to?

_Don't be silly, Aria._

_Cato doesn't like you._

_He's doing it for the cameras._

My eyes slid over to the camera crew, who were eating at a classily set up table with the others. Cato and I requested some alone time, which is why we were a good bit away under this tree.

"Would you quit looking at them, please." Cato said, making me snap my attention back to him. A small blush broke out on my cheeks when I realized he was watching me. I sat up on my elbows, the tree branches shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Sorry." I mumbled, watching as he turned away, playing with some grass. "Bored?" I asked with a small smile, watching as he plucked a handful of the grass off the ground. He smirked, tossing it at me.

I squealed, rolling away from him and sitting up straight, brushing it off of me. "Cato!" I snapped, smiling softly nonetheless. He grinned, letting out a low chuckle as he too sat up straight.

"You missed some." He said, leaning closer to me, brushing his hand along my hair, a few blades of grass floating down onto the blanket. I swallowed hard, his body lingering close to mine for a few minutes, before he resumed his sitting position.

_Relax, Aria._

I shook my head a bit, leaning back on the palms of my hands, staring off into the distance again, simply enjoying the moment.

Cato and I were arguing a lot less as of lately, something that both made me happy, and terrified me.

_Arguing is so much easier than having feelings for him._

…

_Which I don't have._

_At all._

…

_Yeah._

I pushed my internal arguing aside, simply looking back over at Cato again, catching him staring at me again. "What?" I asked with a slight frown, reaching up to touch my face.

_Of course you would have something on your face, Aria._

_Next time, when someone throws grass at you, make sure you get it all off._

"Nothing." Cato said, his voice a bit softer than his usual brute tone, his eyes looking into mine. I shifted, a bit uncomfortable beneath his gaze, flinching only slightly when his hand reached up and tucked some hair behind my ear.

_Oh gosh._

Cato's fingertips ran along my cheek and under my chin, tilting my lips towards his. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, and back up to his eyes, my heart pounding at an inhuman rate.

_What's happening?_

Cato's head leaned closer to me, his breath hitting my face and fogging my mind, his other hand slipping around my waist, pulling me towards him.

_Aria, no._

_Stop._

"Cato." I whispered softly, his lips just barely brushing against mine when I spoke, my eyes shut tightly. He tilted himself a bit closer, our lips brushing again, my hands still holding me up.

"Aria." He whispered back, his thumb grazing my cheek as he slipped his hand onto the back of my neck, preparing to pull me to him.

_Stop him, Aria. _

_You don't want this._

…

_Do you?_

"Come on kids!"

Belladonna's shrill voice snapped us from our moment, a low groan coming from Cato's lips as I quickly untangled myself from him, hopping up and brushing off my skirt.

"Coming!" I shouted, my voice cracking a bit as I tried to relax myself. "Let's, um, go." I say awkwardly, looking at Cato, who stood and briskly walked to my side, slipping his hand around mine and tugging me along.

I didn't pay much attention to the chatter amongst the group, my mind completely focused on the kiss I just almost shared with Cato.

_Cato, whom I'm supposed to dislike._

_Cato, whom I know I shouldn't trust._

I glanced up at Cato again, his head lolled back slightly in boredom, his other arm lazily hanging at his side. He glanced down at me, rolling his eyes with a small smirk, making my insides squirm.

_Cato._

_Whom can't make disliking him easy._

_Jerk._

[-]

Hello lovely readers!

Sorry for the wait, college is crazy hectic, plus I've been really sick all week :P

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm replying to the few long ones now as I upload, so be sure to leave long ones this time if you want a message from me :D

I hope you liked this chapter. It's got a bit of Cato POV & some fluff for those of you asking for it. I'm actually quite excited for the next chapter, as it's one taking place in one of the victor Districts! Guess which one in your comment :D

Thanks again loves!

Becca3


	8. Going Home X Chapter Eight

"Smile now children!"

The blinding flashes going off around us made my head pound, Aria's small hand clinging mine so tightly I thought she was going to try and break it.

"Will you relax?" I say to her, my face stony as I glance in her direction. A forced smile was on her features, the gray dress she was in matching with the décor of the dining hall we were currently in for the District Two dinner.

Everyone from the District was invited.

_And ninety nine percent of them hate Aria._

_The other one percent hate you for liking her._

"How the hell am I supposed to relax? Everyone is glaring at me." She snapped, keeping that fake smile in place as they slowly stop taking their pictures for the Panem Press, walking off to enjoy the buffet dinner.

I rolled my eyes; releasing her hand almost immediately once they were out of site. "I'm going to get a drink." She said, walking off, weaving through the glaring people quickly, making her way towards the bar.

I watch her closely as she walks over, my harsh gaze hitting anyone who even thought of trying to talk to her.

_I was not in the mood tonight._

"Cato could do so much better than her! Did you see what she was wearing though? It's atrocious." A snooty voice comments, my head moving into her direction. The girl was looking at Aria along with her friends, all of them snickering and glaring.

"Gray, as if she could pull it off!" Another one of the girls commented, tossing some of her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I'd like to pull it off of her." A male voice comments, his eyes staring at Aria like she was a piece of meat. My blood boils as the words leave his mouth, my fists clenching as I resist the urge to pound his face in.

"I bet she's great in bed." His buddy chimes in, both of them chuckling and undressing her with their eyes.

_That's enough._

My vision is burned red as I forcefully push through the group, one of the boys tumbling to the ground, the other bumping into a man carrying a platter of food, it spilling all over the girls.

Everyone's heads snap in their direction, including mine, as if it wasn't my fault in the first place.

_Way to keep calm, Cato._

I turn, making my way over to Aria, who was probably the only person not to turn around at the sound of the collision, her eyes focused on the cup of clear liquid in front of her.

I slipped onto the stool beside her, not saying anything as I stare at her profile for a moment, before looking away.

"So are you excited?" She said suddenly after a few moments of silence. I turned back towards her again, only to find her still staring down into her cup, which was now holding less liquid than the last time I looked.

"Excited?" I say, raising an eyebrow. This caused her to turn and look at me, an unreadable expression playing on her features. It bothered me beyond belief that I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

_Focus, Cato._

"For the tour to be over. You know, then you get to do what you want." She said, her tone impassive as her eyes lingered on mine for a moment, before she looked back down at her drink.

"Meaning?" I said, getting a bit agitated she wouldn't get to the point.

"Meaning you won't have to pretend to by my boyfriend anymore. Remember? Our deal?" She said, standing and brushing off her skirt, ignoring the looks she was getting at the moment, instead keeping her eyes on me.

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach as I remembered that tiny detail, the thought of loosing her completely feeling like a stab in the chest.

_Keep it together, Cato._

_You don't care about her._

_You don't._

"Oh, right." I said, standing up as well, offering her my hand before we made our way to the dance floor, as Belladonna had told us to do earlier in the evening.

_And we all know better than to go against what that nutcase says._

Aria loosely placed her hands on the back of my neck, my hands gripping her waist tightly, holding her close to me. We both remained silent as we moved side to side to the lack luster music of my District, other's dancing all around us.

"Plus, once this tour is over, you and Coral can be together. Just like you want, right?" Aria said suddenly, her eyes looking up at my face.

A twisting feeling of guilt hit me in the gut, reminding me that she had indeed saw Coral and I that night in District Four.

But I didn't want Coral; at least, I didn't want her as much as I wanted Aria.

_Which is really stupid, considering Coral is gorgeous._

_Considering Coral actually shows interest in me._

_Considering Aria doesn't like me in the slightest._

_Considering everything._

"Right?" Aria said again, this time her voice a bit softer, her eyes boring into mine, with an expression I still couldn't decipher.

"Right." I said easily, spinning her around before pulling her back into me, this time the expression on her face one I knew well.

Hurt.

"Good then." She said, quickly wiping the look from her face and continuing our dance in silence, her hands grip on my neck tightening just the smallest bit as a glaring couple moved past us.

"I'm excited to go home." She said softly, not looking at me, instead staring past me out the large windows, showing the quarries my District is so famous for.

I didn't respond, because I wasn't excited to be home.

Although once the news of Aria and I's ' breakup ' spread, I would be treated with respect once again, it wouldn't be the same.

_It wouldn't be the same without her with me._

_Without her here._

[-]

"Hurry up! Can't this thing go any faster." I said, staring out the window of the train, my hands gripping the sill tightly as I looked out at my approaching District.

_District Three._

_Home._

" Aria, dear, move away from the window. We'll be there in a few minutes. Now eat your breakfast." Belladonna said, an edge to her voice as she shoved me towards a chair, forcing me down into it.

She hadn't been in the best of moods since Cato and I broke to her the news of our breakup, although we wouldn't officially announce it for another two weeks or so.

_Although honestly it's none of her business._

_And she has no right to be upset._

_I'm the one who's going to be forced into doing something by the President of Panem._

…

_Yeah, I think she can get over herself._

"I'm not really hungry." I say, shrugging an pushing my plate away from me, glancing over my shoulder and out the window again, the train finally beginning to slow as we passed through the gate to the District.

"You really should eat something, Ar." Cato's voice rang out beside me, shoving the plate back in my direction. I looked back up at him, his eyes icy and lacking emotion. " I said I'm not hungry." I said, pushing it away from me again, only to earn another glare from his direction.

He had also been much less friendly since we told Belladonna, although I had no idea why he was. Honestly, he was the one who wanted it this way in the first place.

_And once again, my problems are greater than his at the moment._

"Fine." He snapped, taking my plate and dumping the food onto his, scarfing it down easily. I rolled my eyes at him, standing and moving towards the window again, looking out as the familiar smog filled the cloudy sky, a bit of sunlight peeking through.

I grinned, noticing the train station coming into view, my heart rate picking up a bit as the train began to slow down to a complete stop, Belladonna stopping her chattering and ushering everyone up and towards the doors to the platform, Cato grunting at her.

I smiled, pushing my way to the front of the group. I had never in my life been more excited to be home.

Not even when I won the games was I this excited.

And I knew exactly why I was.

"Aria!"

I spun my head around at the sound of the voice hitting my ears, my eyes landing on the familiar grease streaked face I had missed so much these past weeks. "Zander!" I practically shouted, shoving past Cato, who had rudely not bothered moving out of the way, and running down the stairs into his arms.

He gripped me tightly, spinning me in circles, a light laugh emanating from my lips as he set me down, pecking a kiss on my forehead; his floppy dark locks falling into his eyes.

"I missed you so mu-" I began to say, only to feel a strong arm pull me against their side, Zander's face scrunching up just a bit at the boy before him. Cato glared down at Zander, and the two remained simply staring at each other for a few minutes.

" Zander, this is Cato." I said reluctantly, looking up at Cato with an angry expression, " My-"

"Boyfriend." Cato said, his voice so harsh it made me shiver slightly, despite the warm temperature today. Zander looked over at me, his expression softening a bit when he met my eyes.

"Oh, right." He said, giving me a look that said he knew I would explain everything later. I tugged out of Cato's grip, hugging Zander tightly again; his arms slithering around my waist and holding our bodies flush together.

I could practically feel Cato's eyes burning holes into Zander's head, hearing him grunt something as Belladonna ushered all of us into a car, Cato's arms wrapped around me as he forced me to sit on his lap, Zander simply staring ahead as we drove along towards my house.

_I was home._

[-]

Hey Guys I hope you liked this chapter.

Haha I tricked you, they went to both districts! Im so witty ;)

I realize not a super ton happens here, but mainly, this is kinda a filler chapter, as the exciting events are coming up!

I got your interest now, huh ;) Haha don't forget to review!

Sorry for the longer than usual waits, Im super busy with college. I go on winter break in about a month though, so in December and January expect me to make up for these waits ;P

Haha thanks guys!

Becca3


	9. Im Fine X Chapter Nine

"Zander, the place looks amazing." I mumble softly, leaning my head against his shoulder, the light faintly lit by the flickering fire trying hard to remain going.

The house was eerily silent, everyone else had gone to bed a while ago, leaving only Zander and I awake.

_And, finally, alone for a moment._

Belladonna had been trailing around Zander all day, laughing like an idiot with every word that came out of his mouth. I think it was partially because she thought he was attractive, but mainly it was because she's Belladonna.

_She likes making things difficult for me._

Not to mention that Cato was practically glued to my side from the moment we got here.

_He really liked making things difficult for me._

_I think he honestly got enjoyment from making me struggle._

…

_Idiot._

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried you'd be upset about it." Zander said, laughing a bit as he glanced around the freshly painted walls again. While I was gone he took the liberty of painting the house, giving it a bit more life.

He also put a picture of himself on the wall, something that made me laugh. " The only thing I'm upset about is that your face is on my wall."

Zander stuck his tongue out at me in a childish manner, lightly poking my arm, making me laugh. "You love it and you know it." He said, nodding his head a few times.

"Whatever." I said with a laugh, lifting my head from his shoulder, stretching my arms over my head as a light yawn slipped from my lips. "Tired?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I lied through my teeth, something that was probably obvious to him. I was tired beyond belief; I just didn't want him to leave.

_Not yet, anyway._

The small clock above the fireplace softly chimed, signaling it was well past midnight.

"Oh man, I should go." He said, hopping up and stretching, before fiddling around with his shaggy hair a bit.

I couldn't help but notice the slight chill on my side the moment he moved, my body not wanting him to leave. I stood, nodding none the less, saying "I'll walk you to the door."

"How nice of you." Zander teased, making me roll my eyes and walk ahead of him. We made our way to the door after he slipped his jacket back on, him turning to me in the doorway with a lopsided smile.

"What?" I said, shifting slightly under his intent gaze, that smile never leaving his lips.

"Nothing. I just-" He trailed off, leaning against the frame of the door for a moment, the cool night air blowing a slight breeze past him and into my home.

"You just?" I say, my stomach twisting a bit in anticipation for the words to leave his mouth.

"I just really missed you." He finally said, his voice soft and gentle, making a small smile break out on my lips.

"I missed you too, Zander." I say back, lightly patting his shoulder, letting my hand drag down his arm to his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say, moving to shut the door.

"Aria! Wait!" Zander suddenly said, jamming his foot in the crack of the door, forcing it open again. I raised my eyebrows at him, opening it up completely again. "What?" I asked, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"I-I- I um." He stuttered out, looking down intently at his feet. He was acting odd. He was never nervous. Well, I've never seen him nervous before, anyway.

"Spit it out Z. What's a matter?" I say, gently reaching a hand out and clasping his in mine again. His head shot up at the gesture, his green eyes staring into mine, as if he was looking for something.

I shifted uncomfortably again, his grip on my hand tightening as his eyes flickered behind me for a moment, before once again resting on my face.

"Zander?" I said softly, starting to get nervous myself. I felt like something bad was about to happen. I hated waiting.

Zander moved closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine as his free hand rose up to my cheek, cupping it tenderly. My heart sped up in my chest, my emotions on overdrive as his face neared mine.

"Za-"

"Just don't freak out, okay?" He whispered softly, cutting me off, his tone sounding almost desperate to let him do this. I nodded a short nod, his breath hitting my face while his eyelids dropped closed.

Then his nose brushed mine.

Then his forehead pressed against mine.

Then he kissed me.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling, when Zander kissed me, his hand still holding my face gently. Sure, Zander was amazing. Any other girl in the world would die to have him kiss them.

_But what about Cato?_

My mind was screaming at me, as much as I tried to silence it as Zander pulled away, smiling wide.

I did my best to put a smile on too. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ar." He said finally, smiling as he pecked my forehead and walked down my stairs, down the path and out of sight.

"Bye." I mumbled softly, slowly shutting the door, before turning around and pressing my back against it, my head turned towards the floor.

_What the hell just happened?_

_What does that mean?_

_Does Zander like me?_

_Do I like Zander?_

_But what about Cato?_

_Cato._

Almost as if on queue, the creaking of a stair rippled throughout the room, my thoughts all coming to a stop. I snapped my head up, my eyes locking onto those piercing blue eyes that seemed to plaque my thoughts.

Cato.

"Cato. What are you –" I began to say, Cato clambering down the rest of the stairs as if he didn't have a care in the world.

As if he hadn't just seen me kiss Zander.

_Maybe he didn't._

"Having fun down here?"

_Or maybe he did._

I winced slightly at the edge to his voice, his demeanor cool as he folded his arms across his broad chest, staring me down from a few feet away. I shuffled a bit further into the room, the cool breeze from outside still leaving me with a lingering chill.

Although, maybe the chill was just because Cato looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Cato." I said, trailing off slightly, my voice cracking as it came out, much to both of our surprise. I didn't realize until now that my eyes were watering ever so slightly.

"Aria." Cato said softly, his face softening when he realized I was upset. "Aria, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine." I said quickly, reaching up and wiping my eyes feverishly, feeling stupid for crying in the first place.

_Why were you crying in the first place, anyway?_

_Because Cato was mad at you?_

_That's a stupid reason to cry._

"You are not." He said, stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms tightly around my frame, burying his head into my hair. I slinked my arms around his body, my head resting in the crook of his neck as I tried to calm my hammering heart down.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I stutter out, my lips brushing the bare skin of his neck as I speak, squeezing my eyes shut as a few more tears fall down my cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong with you." Cato said, sounding so sure of it that for a brief moment, I actually believed it myself.

"I'm crying for no reason." I say, as if it was the most obvious reason in the world for me to be labeled as a screw up.

It is a good reason, as a matter of fact.

Cato remained silent for a moment, running his hand up and down my back a few times, trying to relax me. "Sometimes you just need to cry. You hold things in, Aria. I know you do. I know you."

I didn't respond, simply keeping my eyes shut and my head on his shoulder, feeling his heart beat against my chest, soothing me. I could smell his faint cologne, mixing with this lingering scent of peppermint he always seemed to have.

I could hear his breathing faintly, the both of us simply standing there, in my living room, holding each other so close it was as if we were one person. Neither of us said anything.

We just stayed there together.

And that's when it hit me, the reason why I was crying.

Because kissing Zander and liking it would mean all of this was ending.

I wouldn't wake up in the morning knowing I'd get to see Cato's perfectly sculpted face in a few short minutes.

I wouldn't get to be the one too calm him down when he was angry or upset.

I wouldn't ever be able to smell his cologne and peppermint wafting in my nose when he walked by.

I wouldn't ever be the reason he cracked one of his rare smiles ever again.

I wouldn't ever be the reason he was happy again.

I wouldn't be his.

And he wouldn't be mine anymore.

It would all be over.

"I don't want it to be over." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut tighter as a few silent tears dripped down my cheeks, my arms holding Cato more tightly as if he would disappear any moment.

Weather he heard me or not, I wasn't sure, but as he felt my grip tightening on him, his did the same, pulling my body flush into his, his face burying further into my hair, taking deep breaths.

You love him Aria.

As much as you deny it, you know it's true.

You still love Cato.

[-]

DUN DUN DUNNN.

This chapter was such an emotional roller coaster for Aria :P

So you Zaria and Caria lovers both have something to satisfy you! Which team is everyone on? Personally, I think I'm always gonna be a Caria girl, no matter how much I love Zander XD

Anyway, sorry for the bit of a wait. Break starts in about 3 weeks, so hang in there!

Thanks everyone!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-Becca3


	10. What Makes Sense X Chapter Ten

"Oh Belladonna stop your blubbering and let the poor girl breathe."

I laughed lightly at Nyall's comment, a slight breeze chill hitting my neck as the wind blew around on the cold day. Winter was getting closer and closer around here.

Belladonna stepped away from me, sniffling and wiping at her watering eyes. She was a mess, one of her purple false eyelashes crooked; the other had practically been shoved up to her eyebrow.

"I'm going to miss you so much, is all." She managed to get out between over dramatic choked sobs, Nyall's arms folded over his chest beside her, his face much more relaxed and unfazed by their leaving.

"Belladonna, I promise you I will come see you the minute I come to the capitol in a few months. Alright?" I say, smiling crookedly at the woman before me, who I had come to love, much to my dismay.

"Alright." She sniffled out, pulling me into a final hug, before clacking her way in through the train doors, a blubbering noise of a sob coming out again as soon as she thought she was out of earshot.

_That woman._

"You're not going to cry too, are you?" Nyall's calm voice rang out beside me, making me turn to him and laugh lightly. "I wouldn't dare." I say back, earning a small crack of a smile on his lips.

"You'll be alright. Always." He said softly, reaching his arm out and lightly patting my shoulder, giving it a loose squeeze. "Always." I say, nodding softly. Hearing it from him made me believe it, if only for a moment.

Nyall pulled himself away from me, folding his slender arms across his chest in an effort to keep warm with the breeze whipping around him. His eyes trailed behind me, landing on whom I could only assume was Cato.

I turned my head slightly, my eyes catching onto the blonde head that was turned towards the ground, one of his feet tapping insistently against the metal platform.

_Good guess._

"Go Nyall. I'm fine. I'll be seeing you." I say softly, standing on my tiptoes and pecking a kiss to his cheek. He smiled a bit wider of a smile, nodding, before turning and entering the train himself, making a comment about Belladonna's crying resembling that of a dying whale.

_That man._

I turned around towards Cato, my blonde hair blowing out behind my shoulders, down in messy waves. I tugged my red sweater more closely around me as I stepped towards him.

"So this is it, huh?" He said, his voice not giving much emotion away.

"Yeah, I suppose it is for a while." I respond, twiddling my thumbs together, before folding my arms across my chest, unsure of what to do here.

_I don't want it to be over._

Cato and I were far from back together; he still had no desire to be with me. But after we simply held each other for a while last night, I had more than enough desires for the both of us.

He slowly tilted his head up, his perfect blue eyes meeting mine, and holding the gaze. "Aria." He said softly, his tone containing something I haven't heard from him before.

_Sadness._

"I'm going to miss you." I respond, well rather, blurt out. I step closer to him, allowing him to envelope me in a hug. His arms wrapped around me tightly, my forehead resting on his shoulder.

"You have no idea." He mumbled in response, his lips brushing my ear as he leaned down towards me.

I swallowed hard, willing myself not to cry. Not again, anyway. I had already balled my eyes out last night, as well as this morning.

I would never admit it, but the fact that Cato was leaving was making it harder for me to keep myself together. Loosing him for a second time was almost worse than the first time.

Cato pulled away slightly, looking down at me. Sometimes I forgot how handsome he was, but I'm not quite sure how. His eyes stared down into mine, sparking with something I couldn't quite grasp.

I hated not being able to tell what he was thinking.

_A lot._

"I l-"

"Aria, come on let's go! Before the shops close, yeah?"

Zander's voice cut off Cato completely, my head turning slightly in his direction. Zander was stood off to the side of the platform, gesturing his hands to signal for me to hurry up.

He couldn't wait for them all to leave.

Let alone Cato.

I turned back towards Cato, opening up my mouth to speak when he cut me off. "Goodbye Aria." As the words left his mouth the spark disappeared from his eyes, his hands untangling from my waist as he turned towards the train, stepping towards the doors.

I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest, my hands getting clammy as my mouth struggled to make any noise.

I couldn't let him leave, not again. "Cato!"

Cato stopped walking for a moment, turning his head towards me. His body was frozen, halfway through the train doors and the platform.

"Aria! Come on!" Zander yelled again, his tone desperate for my attention.

"I think he's waiting for you." Cato said simply, not allowing me to speak, before he stepped into the train, the doors slamming shut behind him.

I didn't move, my eyes still glued to the train doors, that familiar pain in my chest returning as I waited for him to walk back out of those train doors and hold me like he used too.

I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Finally. Aria, come on. Let's go." Zander said, appearing at my side, loosely grabbing onto my limp hand, giving it a tug as he began to try and pull me away.

I stayed where I was, staring at the train as it began to move, picking up speed little by little, Belladonna waving feebly out the window as it passed me.

The train quickly grew smaller and smaller, before it was completely out of sight. The wind whipped my hair around me violently, my body allowing Zander to drag me away from the scene and into town.

I swallowed the large lump in my throat, knowing that this was what was best for me. Cato didn't love me anymore, and who even knows if he did in the first place.

_You know he did, Aria._

_You know._

I blinked back the tears trying to build in my eyes, gripping Zander's hand more tightly as we weaved through a few people blocking a store entrance. Zander's hand slipped from mine for a moment as wandered off to look at a display for some new tools.

I wandered over to the window, my eyes staring at nothing in particular, trying to stop my mind from flooding with thoughts.

One thought though, was obvious, however.

That I had to stop loving Cato.

_It hurt far too much._

"Aria? You okay?" Zander's hand landed on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. I turn my head towards his, my eyes looking into his green orbs.

The small smile on his face could melt any girl's heart, and yet here I was, lusting after the boy who would never love me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I say softly, giving him my best smile in return. His own smile widened, his hand slipping into mine again as he tugged me off to another part of the store.

And although the weak tingling I felt in my hand was nothing compared to the explosions I felt when I touched Cato, I knew that this was where I was supposed to be.

This was what makes sense.

_Even if you don't want it to._

[-]

"What cha looking at?"

I jumped, turning my head to see Zander grinning like an idiot at me. He was obviously happy he had scared me.

_Jerk._

"I hate when you do that." I say, laughing lightly and lightly punching his shoulder, which made him pretend to be in immense pain. I rolled my eyes, turning back around to the counter, flipping the magazine I was looking at shut.

"You didn't answer my question." He says now as I turn back around on the stool towards him, his eyebrows slightly raised as he waited for my answer.

"What? Oh nothing, just the paper." I lie easily, shrugging it off as he nodded, believing me. I felt a small pang of guilt for lying, but shoved it aside as smiled at me again.

"I'm gonna head out." He says, snatching his heavy jacket off the counter and shrugging it on. I pouted ever so slightly, saying "But it's so early!"

"I have to actually do some work around here, Aria. I'll swing by after, alright?" He smiled at me, leaning over and pecking a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright. Be careful, it started snowing again." I say, standing and walking him over towards the door. He turned back towards me, nodding and running a hand through his messy dark hair.

He leaned down, pressing his lips into mine for a moment, a small smile on my lips as he pulled away. "Bye." He said, smiling back before he slipped out the door into the freezing air.

I shut the door, fighting to keep the smile on my face as I walked back over to my seat by the counter, but it dropped rather quickly.

Zander was determined to make me fall in love with him, despite the numerous times I told him it wasn't going to happen.

I liked Zander, I really did. He's sweet, funny, caring and handsome. I mean, what more could a girl want in a guy?

The problem wasn't Zander, though. It was me.

I was done with love. All it did was hurt the people I love and pushed me nearer to total insanity.

_Case and point, Cato._

My eyes darted back down to the shut magazine, my hand reaching out and flipping it back to the front cover. Splashed right onto the front page was a large photo of none other than Cato, who had been visiting the capitol quite frequently, judging by the amount of times he's been in this magazine over the past two months.

Sometimes I felt as if he didn't leave at all.

Cato was leaning against the railing of a skyscraper rooftop, his blonde hair tousled and just a tad longer than I remember, his trademark smirk in place, and his blue eyes locked onto the impeccably beautiful girl standing beside him.

.

Her name was Valencia, and her father was a wealthy company owner in the capitol. She had perfect honey colored hair, the tips getting slightly lighter, and her skin was just the perfect shade of tan without being too dark. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel tone, and her body was the kind all other girls wished they had.

Despite living in the capitol, she was always dressed rather subdued by their standards, not wanting to take the attention away from her lovely looks.

She was perfect, and judging by the way Cato was looking at her in all the photos, he thought so too.

I forced myself to look away, letting out a shaky breathe.

"You don't care. You don't care. You don't care." I repeated to myself, hopping out of my chair and towards the stairs, deciding I should finish my packing before I left for the capitol tonight.

I ignored the familiar pain in my chest; something I had been wishing would go away since it returned two months ago when Cato left. He was over us, I should be too.

I shook my head, flicking open my suitcase, a few papers flying out. I sighed, crouching down to gather them back up, my eyes scanning over the words that were already embedded in my brain.

President Snow and I's new arrangement.

I cringed slightly as it was something that would have to be taken into action this very coming trip, some unnamed business owner the first purchaser of my ' attention ' as it was so politely put into the documents.

Knowing I was going to be sleeping with someone against my will made my stomach churn. I stuffed the papers back into my suitcase, not wanting to think about it.

I didn't think of much, these days.

Other than the one person I couldn't seem to stop myself from thinking of.

_Cato._

_At least you don't have to see him again until the next games._

_And by then you won't even think of him anymore._

_He'll be insignificant._

_And you won't love him anymore._

[-]

Hi. This chapter took us a bit ahead in the story, as I didn't want to put a ton of filler in here.

Cato left, and Aria and Zander are sort of a thing. Not to mention Valencia, who will become a major character in the upcoming chapters, much to some of your, I'm sure, dismays.

I realize Cato is a hard boy to read, loves. Just give it time. I promise you Cato and Aria will know how each other feel…. eventually ;D

Haha thanks for the reviews! Were almost to 200 again! Lets try and get there guys

Thanks again!

-Becca 3


	11. Everythings Wrong X Chapter Eleven

Five showers.

Five showers and I still feel completely and utterly disgusting.

I scrub at my skin for so long its raw, red, and sore. I sit on the floor of the shower, the water spraying down on my face, my eyes shut and my mind a blur.

The only thing I could seem to think about was the sick grin on the purple haired man's face when I arrived at his home earlier this evening. His name was Flynn Plat, and he was as disgusting visually as his insides were.

His home was lavish, dripping in expensive items and new technology. A capitol car took me there right when I got off the train.

_And the way he touched you, almost taunting you, knowing you didn't want to be there._

_He owned you._

_The president owns you._

I shook my head, fluttering my eyes open before standing up and shutting the water off.

I quickly climbed out of the shower; grabbing a towel off the rack and slipping it around my body, before making my way back out into the bedroom of my apartment.

The president had graciously paid for it.

_What a giver._

I didn't bother slipping into some form of pajamas, simply sitting down on the edge of my bed and crossing one leg over the other. I folded my hands in my lap, staring down at them as my thumbs twiddled about.

_It's over now, Aria._

_It's over._

I tilted my head back up; glancing at the clock on the wall that stated it was three in the morning. My eyes trailed over to look out at the Capitol, which was lit up still bustling even at this late hour.

I closed my eyes, lying back on the bed, sighing loudly. "Go to sleep, Aria." I told myself, staring up at the boring staccato ceiling. I slowly fluttered my eyes shut, only to snap them back open when his sick smile filled my mind again.

I had a feeling that would be happening a lot.

[-]

"You look tired." Nyall said evenly, his hands folded on top of the table, his piercing eyes staring at me.

"I didn't sleep much last night." I replied, not looking into his eyes, instead staring down into my lap. I was dressed comfortably, in a pair of black leggings, an oversized gray long sleeve sweater and a pair of black lace up boots.

My hair was in a messy side braid, something Nyall was now untying and beginning to do more properly. "And why is that?" He asked, his nimble fingers working their way through my messy locks, taming them into a structured form.

"No reason." I lied, finally looking up at his eyes. He stopped his actions, looking over at me for a moment, his eyes boring into mine, before he continued on with my braid. He knew I was lying, but simply said, "I see."

I knew this wasn't the end of the conversation. Nyall may be a reserved person, but when he knows something is wrong, he pursues it.

And something is defiantly wrong.

The sound of clacking heels brought me out of my daze, looking up to see Belladonna, wig tilting ever so slightly to the side as she hurried towards us, a magazine in her hand, a large purse in the other.

"Arianna! Oh darling! I've missed you!" Belladonna squealed, pulling me up out of my chair and into a tighter than necessary embrace, possibly breaking a few bones. I gently patted her back, saying, "I missed you too, Belladonna."

She finally released me after a few moments, allowing me to sit back down in my chair, a slight breeze giving me a chill. We were sat outside of a small restaurant in the middle of the Capitol, Belladonna's favorite place to eat, apparently.

Probably because District Escorts and Gamemaker's photos were plastered all over the walls.

_Including pictures of Belladonna herself._

_A rather large picture, in fact._

_They must love her here._

Nyall mumbled something rude about her, starting my braid over as she had completely ruined it by yanking me from his grasp. "How are you?" I asked politely, only to receive a completely undistinguishable answer. She spoke so quickly; I could barely make out the words ' good ' and ' dashing '.

I chose to nod, rather than to ask her to say it all over again. I already had a headache, and the nosy Capitol people practically falling out of their chairs to hear our conversation wasn't helping with my less than desirable mood. Nyall finally finished my braid, tying it off, before giving my shoulder a pat and settling into his chair.

"Thank you." I said to him, smiling softly, earning a quirk up of one of his lips, before he went back to his impassive face, glancing over at Belladonna, who was bouncing up and down in her chair. "Is something wrong with you?" Nyall asked boredly, earning a smack on the arm from me.

"That wasn't very nice." I mumbled to him, Belladonna seeming to have missed the insult completely. "Everything's wonderful." She said with a cheeky smile, glancing over my shoulder, waving wildly, her smile only getting wider.

Nyall and I both turned in the direction she was waving, my hands getting clammy and the color draining from my face, quickly turning back around towards the table.

Nyall grumbled something along the lines of ' you have got to be kidding me ', before two presences joined us at the table. "Bertlynn!" Belladonna jeered loudly, placing a sloppy kiss on the man's cheek.

His face turned a bright red, letting out a chuckle as he gave me a simple smile, not bothering to properly say hello. I gave him a nod, before looking back down at the table, finding sudden interest in the pattern on it.

Nyall gave my knee a light comforting squeeze, making me look over at him and return with a weak smile.

You can do this, Aria.

_You don't feel anything towards him anymore, remember?_

_So what if Belladonna blatantly invited him to lunch?_

_It shouldn't bother you._

_It doesn't bother you._

"Oh, here Cato, sit here! Beside Aria!"

I shot a glare at Belladonna across the table, who looked at me with innocent eyes, batting her pink eyelashes. I didn't look over as Cato took the chair beside mine, all of us seeming to enter an awkward silence.

Neither Cato nor I bothered saying hello to each other, but Belladonna was happy chatting away enough for the both of us.

I could hear the shutters of a couple of cameras going off, people obviously fascinated by seeing Cato and I together. I continued to stare down at the table, drawing shapes on it with my finger.

"Well, Cato! I'd ask how things are in your District, although it seems your never there!" Belladonna said, letting out an airy laugh. I tensed up a bit, Cato awkwardly chuckling beside me.

"Excuse me." I say, standing and pushing my chair back, before glancing up at the table. "I'm just running to restroom." I state quickly, before turning and heading inside the restaurant

._Smooth Aria._

_Real smooth._

I mentally smacked myself while I stood in the empty bathroom for a few moments, just so I wouldn't look like a complete wacko.

Too late.

I turned towards the mirror, playing with my braid a bit, my eyes inspecting every inch of my face. I frowned a bit, seeing my under eyes were a bit dark from not sleeping last night.

Great.

_Everyone can tell I'm a mess._

I ran some cold water from the tap, patting a bit under my eyes to sooth the skin a bit, them only lightening a tad. I figured I had been in here long enough, and took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom, making my way back outside.

You can face them.

_It's just Cato._

_He's nothing new to you._

_You don't care if he's here._

As I exited the doors of the restaurant to come back outside, I stopped walking, my eyes glued to the scene before me. Bertlynn and Belladonna were smiling and chatting happily, Nyall sitting beside them with a bored look on his face.

Across from them, was Cato, who held a small grin on his lips, his arm draped across the shoulders of the beautiful golden haired girl from all the magazines shipped to my house.

You do care if she's here.

Valencia was smiling and chatting away with the pair across from them, dressed in a simple gold dress ending mid thigh with long sleeves, and fuzzy white boots. No one else could pull it off but her.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so well.

"Aria? You okay dear? You look a bit peaky." Belladonna said, bringing everyone's attention at the table to turn towards me. I stood awkwardly a few feet away, my face drained of some of its color, surely, my hands gripping the sides of my sweater tight in my fists.

"Um, actually I don't feel to well." I blurt out quickly, stepping only a hair closer. I could practically feel Cato's eyes glued to my face, but I didn't look at him.

I couldn't look at him.

"I think I may head home." I say, glancing over at Nyall. He nodded, standing. "I actually should get going too." He said, earning a frown from Belladonna.

"You're both leaving? But we've only just all gotten here!" She said, pouting out her bottom lip, and batting her eyelashes rapidly.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, Belladonna. I just really, really don't feel well." I said, folding my arms across my chest as Nyall slipped his jacket on.

"Well, if you're really that sick. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow anyway, for the interviews with Caesar." She trailed off, still holding that small pout on her face.

"I am and you will, enjoy your lunch everyone." I said quickly, taking Nyall's arm that was held out for me to hold, the both of us quickly walking away.

Smooth, Aria.

_They'll totally buy that._

_Cato defiantly won't figure out that you just didn't want to be around his girlfriend._

_Nope._

"So are you going to tell me why you were at Flynn Plat's house last night?"

I turned my head to the side, looking up at Nyall. He wasn't looking at me; he was staring straight ahead as we walked.

_How did he know I was there?_

"How did yo-"

"That's not important." He said, cutting me off effectively, turning his head to look at me now. His eyes bored down into mine for a moment, when we stopped walking, his arms holding onto my shoulders so I couldn't walk away.

I didn't have an answer for him, not one I could tell him, anyway. Not when any random citizen could hear. "I can't tell you, not here." I said softly, glancing down at the ground, hearing him sigh softly.

"Come on then, let's go." He tugged my arm along, leading me down the crowded streets towards my apartment. How he knew where it was located was beyond me, but then again, Nyall knew a lot of things.

And I'm pretty sure one of them is why I was at Flynn Plat's home last night.

I think he just hopes he isn't right.

_I wish I he wasn't._

[-]

"It's lovely to see you as always, Aria." Caesar said, shaking my hand firmly in his, flashing me one of those infamous bright smiles. I put the best smile I could muster on my face, releasing his hand and sitting down on the plush sofa that was set up for the interview.

We were in some sort of studio, and cameras were pointed at me from just about every angle. To say it was nerve wracking was a bit of an understatement.

Nyall came over, squatting in front of me to brush some more blush onto my cheeks, saying, "You look like you didn't sleep last night."

I let my eyes move onto his, saying "That's because I didn't." His eyes looked into mine, and for a brief second I saw a flash of sympathy, his hand coming up to caress my cheek as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, standing.

I had told him last night, about everything, although he basically had said he already knew. Apparently, he had heard two of the President's men snickering about the manner.

That made me want to vomit.

"Stop playing with your hair." He said, his voice and face back to impassive as he swatted my hand away from the braid he had done. I was dressed in a simple pair of beige dress pants and a white v-neck with elbow length sleeves, it coming off somewhat shiny.

"I'm anxious." I said, looking up at him, folding my hands in my lap to try and keep myself from messing up my appearance. He raised his eyebrows for a moment, saying "Why? Because Cato is coming?"

_Cato is coming?_

_What?_

I stared up at him, not speaking for a moment, before he sighed and spoke again. "You didn't know he was being interviewed as well, did you?"

I groaned a bit, leaning forward and covering my face with my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. As if I already wasn't anxious enough.

I could hear the doors to the room slam open, laughter floating in, making me lift my head to look at the happy couple that was walking through the doors. Cato's arms were slung around Valencia's waist, her lips attached to his.

It felt like I got stabbed in the chest.

I tore my eyes away from the pair and focused on my lap, Nyall patting the top of my head and leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek once more. "Be strong, it'll be over with soon enough."

I nodded, although I felt like basically the opposite of strong, if anything. Nyall walked off, someone shouting that we only had about thirty seconds before we went on air.

Cato must have detached himself from Valencia, because I felt the couch cushions sink in slightly beside me. I glanced up from my lap and over at him, realizing his eyes were already glued to my face.

I quickly looked away and at the camera, sitting up properly again. Caesar sat down on the chair slightly angled towards us, a camera panning over all three of us as he started his introduction.

"Aria, Cato, you're both looking well! I'm happy to see you two are both here with me!" Caesar said, Cato chuckling fakely beside me, while I put a weak smile on my lips.

Focus, Aria.

"So, Aria, tell us a bit about how you're doing. How is District Three?" Caesar said, bringing everyone's eyes to me. I felt uncomfortable with Cato's gaze burning into the side of my face, but kept a smile on my face and focused on Caesar.

"District Three is good, and I'm well thank you. I've just been enjoying some downtime back home, spending time with my friends, and working on my talent."

Lies.

"Oh right, your talent is drawing, correct?" Caesar said, folding his legs and propping his elbow on one of them, resting his chin in his hand.

"Yes, it's always been a passion of mine." I said, just like I was told to say by the prompt the President had sent over for me.

Lies.

"That's wonderful. Well I've seen a few of them and I must say, you are truly talented!"

"Thank you Caesar, it means a lot." I said, keeping the fake smile in place as he moved his eyes over to Cato, everyone once again focusing on him as he blubbered on about his talent and District Two.

I, however, zoned out, glancing behind the cameras at the people watching us. Valencia was watching Cato with stars in her eyes, not paying any attention to me at all.

I obviously wasn't any of her concern.

Nyall was standing near her side, but his eyes weren't on Cato, or me for that matter. They were narrowed and focused on something across the room. I frowned ever so slightly, following his gaze.

My face drained of color, my throat tightening within a few seconds as a chill ran up my spine, my eyes landing on the hideous head of purple hair that had been clogging up my ability to sleep.

Flynn Platt.

That sick smile was one his lips, his eyes wandering over my body a few times before he realized I was looking at him. He grinned a bit more, making me look away and scoot a bit closer to Cato.

Our legs brushed, his eyes never leaving Caesar as he continued to talk. His arm did slip off of the back of the couch, however, and slide downwards. He flattened his palm against my lower back, rubbing very small, discrete circles.

While the action was beyond confusing, it was helping me feel a bit less petrified.

Even if he probably doesn't realize he's doing it.

"Well, It's lovely to hear you are both doing so well! And it's lovely to see the two of you are still such close friends." Caesar said, Cato's arm slipping off my back up onto my shoulder, pulling me into his side a bit as I forced another large smile on my lips, one already on Cato's.

"We are, Caesar." Cato's deep voice said, sounding genuine. It made me look over and up at him, confused as to when he became such a good liar.

Well he was a career, idiot.

"That's wonderful, because we have a surprise for you two, straight from the president himself." Caesar said, grinning as he paused, probably to build the tension.

I, however, could feel my gut sinking, as the president had already made my life a utter and complete mess at the moment. Neither of us spoke, waiting for Caesar to tell us what we had gotten from the ' gracious ' president.

"Since the two of you both love the Capitol, and each other so much, President Snow felt having you in two different Districts was just cruel. So, he has gotten the two of you a home, right here in the Capitol to share!"

_Live with Cato?_

_While he's dating someone?_

_While I'm in a terrible deal with the President to keep Cato out of harm?_

_What could possibly go wrong?_

[-]

….Hi. Please don't kill me for taking so terribly long(x

I hit a wall guys, but I finally climbed it! Yay! :D This chapter is in my opinion, not all that great, but I think you will all like the upcoming chapters.

Lemme just give you a hint that it will have lots of Caria action, who knows, maybe those secret feelings will come out ;)

Any readers who are also readers of Scars, I'm gonna do my best to update that tomorrow(:

Thanks guys! Review review review!

Becaa(:


	12. Anyone I Want X Chapter Tweleve

"Don't be mad." I say softly to the camera in front of me, Zander looking back at me, his fingers raking through his dark locks.

"How can I not be mad? They're practically taking you away from home! Away from me!" He snapped, frowning at the camera, making me sigh and frown myself. "Zander, please." I beg quietly, rubbing my temples.

My head was throbbing, as it had been all day. I was moved into the new house just a few hours after our interview. Cato's stuff was moved in as well, although he didn't stay here last night, nor did he even make an appearance at the house yet.

_Not that I minded that._

The interview had aired this morning, and Zander had been calling me non-stop since. I had been avoiding his call for hours, but around noon I answered.

He had now been talking for at least four hours.

_And most of it was complaining._

"I just don't want you there, Aria. I don't want you there with him." He said, his voice sounding slightly agitated, as if he was talking to a toddler who didn't comprehend.

For whatever reason, this made me snap.

"What, Zander? Do you really think I want to be here? Do you really think I want to be here with him?! In a house together? Having to wake up every morning and know that he's down the hall, probably sleeping with his girlfriend?! Do you think I want that, Zander?! Do you?"

Zander went silent, as did I as we both stared at each other though the screen. We both remained like that for a few moments, before he spoke somewhat softly. "I thought you were over Cato."

"I am, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt." I say quietly, feeling a bit of guilt for lying to him about being over him. I was getting over him, but to say I didn't care anymore was a complete lie.

_I wish it wasn't a lie._

We both entered a silence again, him probably trying to calm down, my mind wandering as I glanced around the bedroom that I claimed. It was slightly larger than the other, as it was the master bed and bath, where as the other was originally just a guest suite.

The house was big, with lavish decorations everywhere. It was on top of a hill, and had two floors. It was just outside the heart of the capitol, and was honestly quite beautiful. There was a room upstairs that was completely glass walls, allowing you to look out.

"Ar? Aria? Hello?"

I snapped my eyes back towards the camera, Zander laughing lightly at my distraction. "Sorry, what?" I asked, cracking a small smiled myself, running a hand through my wavy hair. I was dressed in my pajama's still, which was a pair of black tight leggings and a white tank top.

"I asked if the place looked nice." He said, still chuckling a bit, running his hand through his hair once more. I shrugged, saying, "It's pretty nice. A bit much for my taste."

"Can I see it?" He asked with a grin, making me roll my eyes. I stood, grabbing the tablet like thing and starting to walk through the place, showing him room after room.

"And this is the kitchen, where I will be cooking absolutely nothing." I said, walking into the last room on the ' tour '. He nodded his head as I turned the tablet back around towards myself, letting out a small sigh.

"You okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I sat down on one of the stools by the glass breakfast bar separating the kitchen from a small dining area. I propped the tablet up again, shrugging as I spoke.

"Yeah, I'm just really not looking forward to seeing –"

"Cato stop it!"

I was cut off by a girly giggle and the sound of the front door opening. I quickly waved goodbye to Zander, pressing the power button, cutting him off from saying anything as I stood, walking into that area of the house.

_Now or never, Aria._

Standing just inside the door was Cato and Valencia, his lips attached to hers. It made my heart deflate a bit, but I brushed it off, narrowing my eyes at the pair and loudly clearing my throat.

"Um, hi?" I say, Cato seeming to jump away from her, Valencia carelessly turning her head towards me, saying "Oh hello! I don't think we've met yet! I'm Valencia. Cato's girlfriend." She stuck her hand out towards me with a large smile, me raising one of my eyebrows.

_Was she serious?_

"Aria." I say simply, after realizing she must have been serious, as she didn't seem to grasp the look on my face was confused. "Oh I know who you are, silly! You're a victor, everyone knows who you are!" She gushed, making me awkwardly shift my weight from foot to foot.

"Uh, thanks." I said, folding my arms across my chest, her smile widening for whatever reason. "Well I should get going, I just wanted to make sure my sugarlips got here okay!" She said, turning towards Cato and giggling, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

_He was obviously embarrassed._

_I was obviously trying not to laugh._

"Bye." Cato said, holding the door open for her once she pressed her lips to his once more. She waved at me once, before slipping out the door, Cato shutting it behind her.

"Oh she just seems lovely." I said, raising my eyebrows at him once he turned towards me. He rolled his eyes at me, folding his own arms across his chest. " Whatever, Aria." He said, walking past me and further into the house, glancing around.

_Nice to see you too._

"The place looks nice." He said nonchalantly, glancing over his shoulder at me. I shrugged, walking past him to head back up to my room. "Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing my wrist to stop me.

_Wherever I want._

…

_Idiot._

"To my room?" I said, as more of a question than a direct statement, which was really a mistake on my part. He shook his head, saying "No your not. We need to talk."

I raised my eyebrows at him, saying "About?"

"Stuff. Now sit." He said, yanking me over to the couch with him, shoving me down into a sitting position, much rougher than necessary, before he sat down beside me.

I stared at him for a moment, that cocky air about him as usual, his blonde hair styled perfectly, and his lips just a tinge pink. Probably from kissing his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend. _

_Ha._

"Well, talk." I said with a roll of my eyes, playing with the end of my tank top, obviously slightly irritated. I just wanted to go to my room, and pretend I wasn't stuck in a house with him. Obviously, he didn't have the same plan as I did.

"Valencia is going to be over here a good bit, and I want you to be nice to her." Cato said, smirking at me and folding his rather large arms over his chest, obviously having a feeling I was going to be arguing with him.

I narrowed my eyes in his direction, unable to stop myself from letting out a small scoff. "I'm sorry, when did you become the boss of me? I'll be nice to her, but not because you want me to. But because I'm a nice person, and not an arrogant asshole like you."

Cato frowned at me, a scowl coming onto his face after a minute or two. "I'd appreciate it if you left me and my guests alone when they come over." I added, standing up off the couch, about to leave when he let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh please Ari, who are you going to have over?"

I frowned at him a bit, my fists clenching at my sides and my blood boiling a bit. What did he think? That I was just going to stay miserable and upset over loosing him?

That I was just going to sit around and hope he would start to love me?

"Anyone I want. You'd be surprised how in demand I am." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest, narrowing my eyes at him. A slight chill ran down my spine as I said this, knowing it was true, but not for the reasons I wanted.

_It was true because I didn't want Cato to get hurt._

_Which is really just rich._

_As right now, all he's doing is hurting me._

He opened his mouth to speak, but I turned, walking to the stairs and pausing to turn and look at him. "And don't call me Ari. That's what my friends call me." I say, shaking my head a bit.

As I walked up the stairs I could have sworn I heard him sigh and mumble to himself, but I brushed it off. He didn't care.

_He never did._

[-]

Hi Guys…..

Please don't kill me XD School has been so hectic, College is stressful!

Thankfully I've only got about 3 weeks left, then its time for summer, and I promise you guys I'll work on updating a lot more often! I'm planning on trying to update Scars as well this weekend, so look out for it if you're a fan of that story

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hit a wall about half way through it and kept rewriting the end XD

Thanks for the reviews and such in advance, everyone!

Love you all :D


End file.
